Seconde Chance
by Skippy1701
Summary: Lexa jeune Commandante émérite voit sa vie bouleversé suite à un accident. Clarke kiné talentueuse va l'aider à se relever dans tout les sens du termes. Clexa mais aussi Princesse Mecanic et Linctavia


**Seconde Chance !**

Ma vie entière se résumait à l'armée et Costia. J'ai perdu les deux il y a six mois, depuis je me suis murée dans le silence et je ne fais ma rééducation que pour soulager un peu mes douleurs. J'y mets tant de mauvaise volonté que trois kinés ont déjà abandonné, excédée ma meilleure amie, Octavia est entrain de me passer un savon.

Octavia : Tu peux faire ou dire ce que tu veux, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. On va dans un centre spécial pour les vétérans, j'ai une très bonne amie qui y travaille. Et non tu n'as pas le choix et je t'en conjure Lexa fait un effort. Griff n'a pas eu une vie facile non plus, pourtant tu verras que c'est un vrai soleil. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi, alors je te prierais d'être un minimum agréable avec elle. Et appelle tes frères, je n'en peux plus de les avoir au téléphone tous les jours.

Ces mots me traversent sans me toucher vraiment, je me contente d'hocher la tête. Elle soupire et prend sa veste, elle ne pousse pas mon fauteuil sachant très bien que je déteste ça.

Octavia : Lex, stp reviens parmi nous.

Elle dit ça avec tellement de tristesse dans la voix que je m'arrête de rouler un instant. Je pose ma main sur son bras et tente de lui sourire, je l'avoue sans grand sucés.

Octavia : Tu me manques, quoi que tu penses, tu n'es pas seule.

On arrive enfin au centre de rééducation, où que je regarde je vois des anciens soldats faire leurs exercices. C'est une aile de l'hôpital militaire dirigée par le père d'Octavia il me semble.

Marcus : Bonjour ma puce, tu viens voir Griff ?

Octavia : Oui, elle est disponible ?

Marcus : Je vais la faire appeler, bonjour Lexa. Content de voir que tu semble aller mieux, tu verras on va prendre bien soin de toi ici.

Octavia : Papa, Bell est là ?

Marcus : Non, il est en consultation extérieure, tu voulais le voir ?

Octavia : Je l'appellerai ce n'est pas grave.

Je regarde le père de mon amie partir, Marcus est gentil. Il fait un peu figure de père de substitution pour moi aussi. On ne peut pas dire que mon père soit un modèle. Les Kane sont ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour mes frères et moi.

Clarke : (Grand sourire) Salut toi, on avait rdv ?

Octavia : (Fait la bise) Non je suis venue te présenter ma meilleure amie Lexa.

Clarke : Bonjour Commandante, Octavia m'a souvent parler de vous.

(Silence)

Cette femme est magnifique, voilà la première chose à laquelle je pense en serrant sa main. Le fait qu'elle utilise mon grade et qu'elle me vouvoie me plait aussi, elle est respectueuse, j'apprécie.

Octavia : Désolée elle ne parle pas depuis…

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave, je parle pour deux généralement. (Sourire)

Octavia : John à lâché l'affaire, et avant lui deux autres.

Clarke : Ok, et bien Commandante si vous me disiez ce que vous reprochez à mes collègues, je pourrais tenter d'y remédier. Voila ce qu'on va faire, je vous propose un essai mais avant je dois savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, vous m'autoriser à consulter votre dossier médical ?

Je hausse les épaules, je m'en fiche à vrai dire, j'ai vu tellement de médecin depuis trois mois, qu'un de plus ou un de moins ne fera pas grande différence.

Octavia : Je t'ai tout emmené, merci de prendre soin d'elle.

Clarke : Je t'en prie ça sert à ça la famille.

Je me tourne vers Octavia pour avoir des précisions mais c'est elle qui me répond, elle a du capter mon regard.

Clarke : Marcus est mon beau-père, est-ce que ça vous dit Lundi 14h ?

J'hoche la tête, de toute façon je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Clarke : (Sourire) Parfait, je dois vous laisser j'ai du travail, on se voit à la maison dimanche ?

Octavia : Oui, enfin si j'arrive à sortir Lexa de chez elle je viendrai.

Clarke : Je pense que tu peux laisser la Commandante seule chez elle sans danger si elle ne veut pas venir. C'est une grande fille et d'après ce que je vois elle n'a besoin de personne pour se déplacer.

Octavia : Je t'appelle, merci encore Griff.

Clarke : Ok, Commandante c'était un plaisir, j'espère vous voire dimanche, sinon à lundi.

Je serre la main à celle qui vient de devenir mon médecin, le fait qu'elle dise à Octavia que je pouvais rester seule, lui a fait gagner des points. Je déteste qu'on me traite comme une petite chose fragile.

Octavia : C'est l'anniversaire de Bellamy dimanche, voilà pourquoi on se rassemble avec ma famille. Tout le monde serait content de te voire tu sais, Lincoln et Aden seront là.

Je secoue la tête et elle souffle, depuis l'accident mis-à part les médecins, il n'y a qu'Octavia que j'accepte de voire. En même temps elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix, mais être un peu seule va me faire le plus grand bien.

Octavia : Essaie d'y réfléchir stp, alors comment tu trouve Griff ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules de ma part, c'est quoi cette manie de l'appeler par son nom de famille ? Une fois chez moi je me saisis de mon téléphone et envoi un message à Octavia.

Lexa : C'est quoi son prénom ?

Octavia : A qui ?

Lexa : Au Docteur Griffin ?

Octavia : Hooo, elle a éveillé ton intérêt à ce que je vois.

Lexa : Pas du tout, mais je trouve ça bizarre de l'appeler Griff !

Octavia : Si tu veux le savoir, demande lui dimanche, ou lundi.

Lexa : O !

Octavia : Lexa !

Lexa : Tu me fatigues, à lundi et merci de m'avoir conduit aujourd'hui.

Octavia : Je t'en prie, laisse une chance à Griff, elle est vraiment talentueuse.

Lexa : On verra, bonne nuit.

Octavia : Bonne nuit.

Le samedi s'est passé lentement, trop pour être honnête. Octavia n'a pas donné signe de vie, ce qui devrait me soulager, mais qui renforce juste mon sentiment de solitude. Mon téléphone vibre et voyant que c'est mon frère je regarde ce qu'il me veut.

Lincoln : Tu ne veux pas venir ? Promis on ne parlera de rien, je serais un grand frère exemplaire pour une fois. Tu manque au gamin, à moi aussi, stp.

Lexa : Je risque de gâcher la fête Linc.

Lincoln : N'importe quoi, on sera en famille, stp.

Lexa : D'accord je viens mais tu as promis.

Lincoln : On n'en parle pas, je te le jure, je passe te prendre dans dix minutes.

Lexa : Ok.

Je pose mon téléphone en soupirant, je ne peux pas les éviter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie non plus. Attends, il a dit « dix minutes », super je suis dans un vieux jogging, je ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Je file donc sous la douche en rallant du temps qu'il me faut, fut un temps ou me préparer en dix minutes était monnaie courante. Malgré le bienfait de l'eau sur mon corps meurtri je ne reste pas et m'habille d'un jean noir et d'une chemise rouge. Je me coiffe et Linc sonne et rentre n'attendant pas de réponse comme d'habitude.

Lincoln : Salut petite sœur, tu as l'air en forme. Tu as besoin que je prenne quelque chose ?

Lexa : (Téléphone) On peut s'arrêter au stade, je voudrais prendre un cadeau pour Bell.

Lincoln : Bien sûr, c'est partit.

Dans la voiture, Lincoln me regarde en souriant, sûrement content de me voire sortir de chez moi. Depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital cela n'arrive pas souvent.

Lincoln : Octavia m'a dit que tu as rencontré Griff ?

Lexa : (Téléphone) C'est quoi son prénom ?

Lincoln : (Rire) Haaa bien tenté, tu n'as qu'à le lui demander.

Je boude un peu, c'est quoi tout ce mystère, il est moche ou quoi son prénom ? Et puis pourquoi ça m'intéresse autant de toute façon ? Après notre petit arrêt on arrive chez les Kane, je prends une grande respiration et sors de la voiture. Lincoln avance mon fauteuil et je m'assois dedans avec soulagement. Tenir debout m'est vraiment difficile, ce qui me renfrogne encore plus.

Lincoln : Griff va arranger ça, alors laisse lui une chance.

Je ne dis rien et on rentre dans la maison, tout le monde nous accueille avec le sourire. Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais ça me fait chaud au cœur de tous les revoir. Je repère mon Docteur au fond qui me sourit, diable ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle.

Bellamy : Merci pour le maillot, il est cool. Je suis content que tu sois venue, je te dois une revanche à Mario Kart.

Malgré moi je souris ce qui n'échappe pas à mon médecin, j'ai l'impression que peu de chose lui échappe de toute façon. Je vois enfin Aden approcher timidement vers moi et je lui ouvre mes bras. Aden n'est pas mon frère, mais celui de Costia. Il n'a plus que nous au monde et je m'en veux de l'avoir rejeté comme ça. Je me sentais trop coupable pour l'affronter.

Aden : Salut Sist, je suis content de te voire.

Il se glisse dans mes bras et je ferme les yeux, il m'a vraiment manqué en fait.

Clarke : Vous devriez sourire plus souvent Commandante, cela vous va très bien.

Aden : Tu connais Lexa ?

Clarke : C'est ma nouvelle patiente.

Aden : Punaise, bonne chance. Lexa soit gentille avec le Docteur et Griff, surtout, ne fait pas attention à son humeur de chien.

Clarke : (Rire) J'ai connut pire, et si on passait à table ?

Octavia : Je suis contente que tu sois venue Lex, ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi.

Je lui souris timidement et le repas se passe agréablement, tout le monde m'inclue dans la conversation même si je ne réponds pas. Plus tard on est devant la console, je mène la vie rude à Bellamy quand je vois ma jolie médecin au téléphone.

Marcus : Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez aimer ce genre de chose, les jeux de société me manquent.

Clarke : Je me ferais une joie de te plumer au Monopoly quand tu veux, désolée je dois y aller.

Abby : Raven ?

Clarke : Raven, je vais lui tenir compagnie.

Abby : Embrasse-la pour nous.

Clarke : Promis, Commandante, je vous dis à lundi. O, je t'appelle. Joyeux anniversaire grand frère, il serait temps d'arrêter de vieillir. (Sourire)

Bellamy : Insolente.

Gina : Laisse donc mon mari tranquille, il est déjà assez traumatisé de fêter ses trente ans.

Clarke : (Rire) Je vous appelle, bisous.

Elle embrasse mes frères et part, toujours son eternel sourire accroché aux lèvres. C'est femme est un mystère et c'est qui cette Raven ? Je reprends la partie et laisse même éclater un rire quand Aden double aussi Bellamy. Je me rends compte que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien, ma famille m'avais manqué. Je joue avec mon alliance et souffle, il manquera toujours quelqu'un dorénavant.

Aden : Elle me manque aussi tu sais, mais elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on s'éloigne. Ni que tu te reproche tout ça, nous sommes des soldats Lex, on connaît tous les risques.

Il s'en va taquiner Bellamy et je m'approche d'Octavia. Je sors mon téléphone et lui envoi un message.

Lexa : C'est qui Raven ?

Octavia : L'amie de Griff, elle a eu un très grave accident.

Lexa : Ok.

Octavia : Tu veux que je t'emmène lundi, je ne bosse pas ?

Lexa : Repose-toi un peu, j'appellerais un taxi.

Octavia : Ton frère m'a invitée à sortir, ça te dérange ?

Lexa : Non, j'ai toujours dit que vous formeriez un beau couple.

Octavia : Ne t'emballe pas, c'est juste un verre. Après Atom, j'ai un peu de mal à faire confiance.

Lexa : Mon frère est 1000 fois mieux que ce crétin, il a de la chance que je sois clouée dans ce fauteuil, sinon je lui aurais refait le portrait.

Octavia : (Rire) Je passe te prendre Lundi, et non ce n'est pas négociable Lex.

Bellamy : Lexaaaaa, vient on fait la belle.

Je souris et prend à nouveau la manette, c'est partit. Le lundi arrive enfin, je déteste toutes ces machines, je déteste tout ça. C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'on arrive au centre, pourtant ma mauvaise humeur s'envole quand ma jolie doctoresse arrive en souriant.

Clarke : Bonjour Commandante, salut O. J'en ai pour deux heures, ton père veut te parler.

Octavia : Ok, à plus tard Lexa.

Clarke : A nous Commandante, venez on va dans mon bureau.

Sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire elle ne pousse pas mon fauteuil, mieux elle ne m'attend même pas et marche de façon énergique jusqu'à son bureau. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me traite comme une petite chose fragile et elle semble l'avoir parfaitement compris.

Clarke : Bon, O ma dit que vous utilisez le téléphone pour communiquer, voici mon numéro, ce sera plus facile.

J'apprécie aussi qu'elle n'essaie pas de me faire parler, ça change de tous mes autres médecins. Je rentre son numéro et lui envoi un message.

Lexa : C'est quoi votre prénom ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Griff, alors voici comment je procède. S'il y a une chose qui ne vous plait pas, dites-le moi et on trouvera une autre solution.

Lexa : D'accord, sérieux, dites-moi votre prénom.

Clarke : J'ai mieux, à chaque exercice bien effectué et sans râler je vous donne un indice pour le trouver.

Lexa : Il est si moche que ça ?

Clarke : (Rire) Même pas, il n'est pas commun par contre. Voilà votre premier indice, commençons si vous le voulez bien.

C'est donc sagement que j'écoute, je m'étonne moi-même en approuvant tout sauf la piscine.

Clarke : C'est une étape importante, mais dans un premier temps on peut s'en passer. Quand vous aurez plus confiance en moi, j'espère que vous changerez d'avis.

Cela m'étonnerait, mais j'ai promis à Octavia et aux garçons d'être cool avec elle, donc je ne dis rien. Après le rdv elle me fait passer dans une salle, la aussi je suis étonnée de voir que je suis seule avec elle.

Clarke : Vous allez vous mettre sur la table, enlever votre pantalon, on va regarder tout ça.

Je me lève en grimaçant et baisse mon jean, évidemment je ne pourrais jamais monter sur la table sans aide. Elle semble attendre que je lui demande, ce que je me refuse à faire, pourtant elle ne bouge pas. Mes foutues jambes choisissent se moment là pour me lâcher et sans le bras sécurisant de ma kiné je me serais étalée par terre.

Clarke : Demander de l'aide n'est pas un signe de faiblesse Commandante.

Elle me pose délicatement sur la table, elle a de la force, je ne suis pas toute légère non plus. Je ne regarde pas ce qu'elle fait, je ne supporte pas la vue de mes jambes et de ces cicatrises. Je préfère la regarder, elle a vraiment des yeux hypnotisant.

Clarke : Mon amie Raven est aussi têtue que vous. Raven et moi on se connaît depuis plus de vingt ans, elle est Lieutenant. Avant son accident elle était bien partie pour être une des plus jeune pilote de navette spatiale de l'histoire des Etats-Unis. La Nasa lui faisait de l'œil pour quelle rejoigne ses rangs. Je l'admire beaucoup mais ne le lui répétez pas, elle risquerait de prendre la grosse tête.

Je me laisse porter par sa voix, ça ne semble pas trop la déranger de faire un monologue, donc je la laisse continuer. Sa voix m'apaise étrangement, si bien que quand elle s'arrête je me relève.

Clarke : Bien, je pense que pour aujourd'hui ça suffit. On se voit mercredi et samedi, d'ici Noël je vous parie que je vous fais sortir de ce fauteuil. Mieux vous pourrez même courir à nouveau.

Je me rhabille et me saisit de mon téléphone. Je tape un message si bien que je ne vois même pas qu'elle me pousse vers Octavia, qui semble choquée.

Lexa : J'ai droit à mon indice ?

Clarke : (Sourire) C'est un prénom masculin à l'origine, à mercredi Commandante.

Lexa : Trop vague ça, un autre indice ?

Clarke : (Sourire) On verra si vous le méritez mercredi.

Elle s'en va et Octavia me regarde comme si j'avais une seconde tête qui poussait.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Quoi ?

Octavia : Elle t'a poussée.

Lexa : Et ?

Octavia : (Sourire) Rien, on mange chinois, ça te dit ?

Lexa : (Téléphone) Oui.

 **Mercredi…..**

Clarke : Bien on va jouer avec le froid, ce n'est pas très agréable mais ça marche. Ensuite je vais manipuler un peu vos jambes et ensuite vous essaierez un peu les barres parallèles, mais doucement.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Vous êtes médecin depuis longtemps, vous semblez bien jeune.

Clarke : J'ai 29 ans, en vérité Kiné n'est pas mon premier choix. Mais la vie à fait que je me retrouve ici, puis je travaille avec ma famille, il y a pire.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Je connais Octavia depuis longtemps, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

Clarke : Ma mère a rencontré Marcus il y a plus de dix ans, j'ai eu un peu de mal au début. On n'était pas très proche avec Octavia, c'est une chose que j'essaie de rattraper aujourd'hui.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Vous semblez pourtant être quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit, vos parents sont divorcés ?

L'éclat de douleur qui passe dans ses yeux en m'échappe pas, pourtant il est vite remplacé par son eternel sourire et je crois rêver.

Clarke : Mon père nous a quittés il y a longtemps, ne vous excusez pas, vous ne saviez pas. La machine agit pendant trente minutes, je vais voire un autre patient et je reviens, ça ira ?

Lexa : (Téléphone) Oui.

Au bout de dix minutes mes jambes me font mal, mais je suppose que c'est normal donc je ne bronche pas. Au bout de vingt minutes je serre les dents à cause de la douleur, comme par magie elle revient à ce moment là. Voyant ma tête elle coupe la machine et s'assoit près de moi.

Clarke : Commandante, j'ai besoin que vous me disiez ce genre de choses. Vous n'avez pas à être constamment forte, pas avec moi. Quand vous avez mal il faut me le dire, comme ça je peux ajuster la machine. On va laisser tomber le tapis et les barres pour aujourd'hui, je vais vous masser.

J'enlève mon jean en grimaçant et je retiens un frisson quand elle pose ses mains sur moi. Sûrement dû au froid, et la douleur, rien d'alarmant. La douleur passe progressivement et je laisse échapper un soupir de contentement.

Clarke : Vous avez perdu votre indice d'aujourd'hui, tans pis pour vous.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Si je vous promets de ne plus recommencer ?

Clarke : Vous me jurer de me dire la prochaine fois que vous avez mal ?

Lexa : (Téléphone) Je vais essayer.

Clarke : Mauvaise réponse Commandante.

Lexa : (Grimace) (Téléphone) Très bien je vous le promets.

Clarke : Bien, j'aime beaucoup mon prénom car c'est celui d'un super héros.

Lexa : (Téléphone) J'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas Steve.

Clarke : (Rire) J'aime beaucoup Captain America mais non ce n'est pas de lui que je tire mon prénom.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Vous connaissez vos classique c'est bien.

Clarke : Je parie que je devine votre héros préféré.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Vous pouvez toujours essayer.

Clarke : Batgirl ?

Lexa : (Téléphone) Raté, mais pas loin.

Clarke : Catwoman ?

Lexa : (Téléphone) Je suis si prévisible ?

Clarke : Pas vraiment, l'univers de Batman vous correspond bien. Un peu sombre mais qui se bat pour de nobles causes.

Lexa : (Téléphone) C'est comme ça que vous me voyez ?

Clarke : Vous êtes un mystère pour moi, vous ne parlez pas beaucoup de vous.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Je vous autorise une question en échange d'un autre indice pour votre prénom.

Clarke : (Rire) Bien tenté Commandante, mais je ne suis pas aussi curieuse que vous, si vous voulez me parler un jour je préférais que se soit de votre propre chef.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Vous avez lu mon dossier Docteur ?

Clarke : Oui.

(Silence)

Lexa : (Téléphone) Juste oui.

Clarke : Juste oui.

Elle me tend mon jogging en souriant et je me rhabille, voilà qui est nouveau aussi. Dans ces yeux nulle trace de pitié, je crois même voire une trace d'admiration mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je me réinstalle dans mon fauteuil et attrape à nouveau mon portable pendant qu'elle me pousse.

Lexa : Vous êtes différente.

Clarke : On me le dit souvent, cela vous dérange ?

Lexa : Non, mais vous êtes pleine de mystère aussi.

Clarke : (Sourire) A samedi Commandante, ne forcez pas sur vos jambes ce soir.

Lexa : A vos ordres Doc.

Marcus : Clarke, il y a un souci avec Raven.

A peine il a dit ça qu'elle s'excuse et file en courant dans les couloirs, je regarde Marcus qui me sourit tristement.

Marcus : Je te raccompagne ?

Lexa : (Téléphone) Est-ce que ça ira pour la Doc ?

Marcus : C'est une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse, parfois trop. Ne t'en fais pas, elle surmontera ça aussi.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Je suppose que tu ne m'en diras pas plus ?

Marcus : (Sourire) Tu suppose bien, ton frère est là.

Aden : Salut grande sœur, c'est moi ton chauffeur.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Ok.

 **Samedi….**

J'ai attendu ce jour avec impatience, ce qui en soi est un miracle. D'habitude il fallait presque m'attacher pour faire ma rééducation, là je suis prête depuis vingt minutes en attendant Octavia. A peine elle arrive que je lui envoi un message, en ce moment ça m'énerve de plus en plus mon impossibilité à m'exprimer.

Lexa : Est-ce que la doc va bien ? Son amie avait l'air en mauvaise posture mercredi.

Octavia : Raven va bien, Clarke a fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu es bien curieuse sur elle, elle a plus qu'éveillé ton intérêt on dirait.

Lexa : Elle est compétente, ça me change de tous ces idiots.

Octavia : Mais oui, aller je t'emmène.

Une fois au centre, Octavia me laisse et j'ouvre un livre. J'adore lire, ça me détend et maintenant que j'ai le temps de le faire, je ne m'en prive pas.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bonjour Commandante, guerre et paix, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Lexa : (Téléphone) « La parole prononcée est d'argent, celle qui n'est pas prononcée est d'or. »

Clarke : « Tout est vanité, tout est mensonges en dehors de ce ciel sans limites. Il n'y a rien, absolument rien d'autre que cela. Peut-être même est-ce un leurre, peut-être n'y a-t-il rien, à part le silence, le repos. »

Je regarde la doc avec étonnement, elle vient de citer Guerre et Paix, c'est plutôt rare. Décidément cette blonde est pleine de mystère. Sans que je l'en empêche elle pousse mon fauteuil jusqu'à la salle ou je m'installe pour faire mes exercices.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de vous avoir abandonnée comme ça mercredi, Raven n'aime pas vraiment les autres médecins et elle le fait sentir.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Vous voulez en parlez ?

Clarke : (Sourire) C'est une histoire triste Commandante, une autre fois si vous le voulez bien. Alors vous avancez avec mon prénom ?

Lexa : (Téléphone) J'ai pensé à Jordan.

Clarke : Désolée, j'aimerais bien avoir la bague de Green Lantern par contre.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Vous feriez quoi avec ?

Clarke : Question difficile, je suppose que j'essaierais d'aider le maximum de gens aussi. Et pour mon plaisir personnel je voyagerai dans l'espace, cela m'a toujours fasciné.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Je vois ça, vos yeux brillent quand vous parlez d'étoiles. Moi mis-à part la grande ourse je n'y connais rien.

Clarke : Je vais souvent au planétarium, si vous découvrez mon prénom je vous y emmènerais pour tous vos efforts.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Un autre indice ?

Clarke : On verra si vous le méritez Commandante.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Ma rééducation avance vraiment bien, la douleur recule et j'arrive même à tenir debout plus de cinq minutes. Chez moi je me déplace même en béquilles, ce qui est un net progrès, je roule dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de ma jolie Docteur quand j'entends des infirmières parler.

Infirmière : Je ne sais pas comment fait le Docteur Griffin, elle est imbuvable avec elle chaque jour.

Infirmière 2 : Griffin est la personne la plus gentille de la terre, sérieusement après tout ce qui lui est arrivé, je me demande comment elle fait.

Infirmière : C'est pour elle que j'accepte de m'en occuper encore, elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a d'avoir une amie pareil.

Infirmière 2 : Il parait qu'elles sont plus qu'amies, un tel dévouement n'est pas normal autrement.

Infirmière : Bin elle mérite bien mieux qu'une personne qui lui reproche constamment sa condition et….

Le reste de la conversation se perd dans les couloirs, plus qu'amies hein ? Cette Raven n'a pas l'air très sympa avec ma Doc, pourtant quand elle m'en parle elle a toujours le sourire, c'est bizarre.

(Toc à la porte)

Clarke : Entrée.

Elle est plongée dans une pile de dossiers, elle ne m'a pas vue. Je prends une grande respiration et me décide à dire mon premier mot depuis longtemps.

Lexa : Clarke !

Elle lève les yeux et son sourire me traverse le cœur, son regard est indescriptible, elle semble vraiment heureuse.

Clarke : Tu viens de parler ?

Lexa : C'est ton prénom, non ?

Clarke : Bordel, ça fait bizarre. Bien jouer Commandante, tu en as mis du temps.

Le passage au tutoiement s'est fait naturellement, il ne me dérange absolument pas. Par contre ça fait bizarre d'entendre ma voix après tant de temps dans le silence.

Clarke : Tu es venue me sauver de cette montagne de paperasse ?

Lexa : Il parait que tu travailles trop, c'est Octavia qui me l'a dit.

Clarke : Il faut bien, j'ai des têtes de mule dans mon service.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Clarke : (Sourire) Définitivement, tu devrais sourire plus souvent et parler aussi, tu as une très jolie voix.

Lexa : J'essaierais, merci.

Clarke : Tu as mangé ?

Lexa : Non.

Clarke : Viens, je t'invite pour te récompenser d'avoir trouvé mon prénom et aussi pour m'avoir parlé.

Elle pose sa blouse et attrape sa veste et son sac, naturellement elle pousse mon fauteuil. Ce geste ne me dérange plus, surtout quand c'est elle qui le fait, mais j'accepte qu'Octavia ou Lincoln le fasse aussi, Aden aussi, bien que moins souvent.

Clarke : Tu parle à nouveau depuis combien de temps ?

Lexa : Depuis environ dix minutes, je vais pouvoir interrompre enfin tes monologues quand tu me soignes.

Clarke : (Rire) Je savais qu'en te saoulant tu craquerais, technique infaillible.

Lexa : Tu ne me saoule pas, en fait j'aime bien t'écouter, tu as une voix apaisante.

Clarke : C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça, je suis contente d'être la première personne à qui tu parle. Tu compte me réserver ce privilège ? Parce qu'il faut que je te dise que je suis une catastrophe pour garder un secret.

Lexa : Hé bien en fait, c'est mon anniversaire demain, si tu peux attendre jusque là, je voudrais faire la surprise à ma famille. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vraiment été cool avec eux depuis mon accident et je veux les remercier.

Clarke : Demain ça va, je résisterai à la tentation.

Lexa : Si tu n'a rien de prévu, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes.

Clarke : Alors je serais là, on est arrivées. Ils font les meilleurs hamburgers du monde entier, alors j'espère que tu aime ça.

Lexa : Comment fais-tu pour manger autant et ressembler à une Princesse ?

Clarke : (Rire) N'importe quoi, une Princesse, moi ?

Lexa : Je trouve que ça te va bien, avec ta bouille d'ange et le fait que tu sois sans doute la personne la plus gentille et la plus douce que je connaisse.

Clarke : (Rouge) Merci.

Lexa : J'ai réussit à marcher sans béquilles de mon lit à la cuisine hier.

Clarke : C'est super Lexa, j'aimerais que tu repenses à la piscine. Tu pourrais multiplier les résultats par deux, je t'assure que ça t'aiderais vraiment.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai honte, la connaissant elle se fâcherait. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et une douce chaleur m'envahit. Bon sang je n'ai pas ressentit ce genre de choses depuis Costia, c'est déstabilisant.

Clarke : Je me moque de tes cicatrices Lexa, tu n'as pas à avoir honte avec moi, jamais. Aie confiance en moi, il n'y aura que nous deux, je te le promets.

Lexa : J'ai confiance en toi.

(Silence)

Lexa : Ok.

Serveur : Je peux prendre vos commandes mesdemoiselles ?

Le lendemain je suis chez moi en train de cuisiner, tout le monde va arriver et je veux que tout soit prêt. Grâce à Clarke je me déplace mieux, c'est donc en béquilles que je vais ouvrir la porte et découvre Lincoln tout sourire.

Lincoln : Joyeux anniversaire petite sœur, (tend des fleurs)

Lexa : Merci elles sont très jolies.

(Silence)

Lincoln : (Larmes) Je t'en prie.

Voila, pas d'effusion de sentiments, je viens de lui dire mes premiers mots depuis des mois et il se contente de me serrer dans ses bras fortement.

Lincoln : Je t'aime.

Lexa : Moi aussi, je suis désolée.

Lincoln : Ce n'est rien, tu as besoin d'aide en cuisine ?

Lexa : Tu peux t'occuper de l'apéritif ? Les autres ne vont pas tarder.

Lincoln : Ok chef.

Je retourne à mes préparations et dix minutes plus tard Aden arrive avec Marcus et Abby suivis de près par Bellamy et sa femme, Gina.

Aden : Et bien, tu en as prévu pour un régiment dis-donc, tu as invité combien de personnes au juste ?

Lexa : Les gars vont passer, tu les connais de vrai morfales.

(Silence)

Aden : (Emu) Ouai, je vais aider Linc. Lexa, ça fait du bien de t'entendre à nouveau.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je trouve aussi.

Marcus : Bonjour Lexa, merci pour l'invitation et joyeux anniversaire.

Abby : Tu semble en forme, je vois que ma fille a encore fait des miracles.

Lexa : En effet, Clarke est vraiment douée, c'est indéniable. D'autant que je ne suis pas une patiente facile.

Marcus : Notre Griff a encore frappé, mais niveau patiente insupportable tu es loin derrière certaine personnes.

Abby : Chéri, non.

Lexa : Un souci ?

Abby : Aucun, je suis ravie de t'entendre à nouveau.

Lexa : Oui, disons que c'était ça ou je prenais le risque que Clarke me noie sous des monologues sans fin.

Abby : (Rire) Je n'en doute pas, as tu besoin d'aide ?

Lexa : Non merci, j'ai bientôt fini.

Vingt minutes plus tard les membres de mon ancienne unité arrivent enfin. Clarke et Octavia doivent arriver plus tard, elles ont du travail.

Roan : Hé chef, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Echo : On vous en veut un peu de ne pas nous avoir appelé avant, mais vu la bonne odeur qui se dégage de la cuisine, on vous pardonne.

Raider : Vous ne pensez qu'avec votre ventre, mais bon c'est vrai que ça sent bon.

Illan : Carrément, je ne savais pas que vous cuisiniez Chef.

Raider : Tu veux rire, à chaque fois que c'est elle qui faisait la bouffe on se jetait tous dessus en mission.

Monty : Si bien que si on avait le malheur d'être en retard on partait le ventre vide.

Harper : Vous avez préparé quoi de bon ?

Lexa : juste un apéritif dinatoire avec plusieurs petites choses, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir les gars.

Bellamy : Griff est encore avec Raven ?

Abby : Octavia est avec elle, c'est mieux.

(Silence)

Bellamy : Je crois qu'il faut qu'on lui parle, ça ne peux plus continuer.

Abby : Ce n'est pas le lieu pour ça Bell.

Gina : Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, Octavia est avec elle.

Je fronce les sourcils, vraiment il va falloir que je demande à Clarke des explications. On toc à la porte et Aden file ouvrir, vu sa tête il y a un problème. Je me tourne et voit Clarke avec Octavia, tout de suite je remarque l'arcade de Clarke protégée par des straps. Je serre les poings de colère, celui qui lui a fait ça est mort, parce que c'est obligatoirement quelqu'un qui l'a frappée, je reconnais ce genre de blessure.

Lexa : Alors Doc, moi qui pensait que tu n'étais jamais en retard.

Clarke : (Sourire) C'est inhabituel, si je n'étais pas si maladroite j'aurais était à l'heure.

Octavia : Maladroite, bien sûr ! Tu parles ?

Lexa : Ouai, salut.

Octavia : Bordel, tu le savais ? (Se tourne vers Clarke.)

Clarke : Elle m'a appelée par mon prénom hier.

Roan : On nous explique ?

Lexa : J'ai remporté un tour au planétarium pour avoir découvert le prénom du Docteur Griffin.

Clarke : Tu auras mis quand même du temps et pas mal d'indices.

Lexa : Pour ma défense ce n'était pas évident et tes indices étaient vraiment vagues.

Echo : Bien joué Commandante, maintenant on le droit de manger ?

(Rires)

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

Je suis assise dans la cabine depuis dix minutes en maillot de bain. Je n'ose pas sortir, j'ai l'impression d'être la créature de Frankstein avec mes cicatrices.

(Toc à la porte)

Clarke : Lex, sors. Tout va bien se passer, il n'y a que nous ici.

Lexa : J'arrive Clarke, deux minutes.

Clarke : Je t'en ai donné dix, ouvre stp.

J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Clarke qui me sourit tendrement. Dans ces yeux, nulle traces de dégout ou de pitié ce qui me rassure un peu. J'avance avec mes béquilles jusqu'à l'eau et me tourne vers elle hésitante.

Lexa : Tu m'aide ?

Clarke : (Grand sourire) Je t'aide, assieds-toi.

J'obéis et Clarke rentre dans l'eau, mamiaaaa, c'est une vrai sirène. Je repense à mon anniversaire et regarde Clarke sérieusement.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? (Pose ma main doucement sur son arcade)

Clarke : Je me suis prise une porte. Je suis vraiment maladroite, que veux-tu ? Deux pieds gauches.

Lexa : (Triste) Si je trouve cette porte je vais lui expliquer ma façon de penser.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien Lexa, aller on commence ?

Elle me tire dans l'eau et je m'accroche à son cou, je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aide dans cet élément. Cette proximité avec ma jolie princesse déclenche des pensées peu chastes dans mon esprit et je me fous une claque mentale.

Clarke : Lex, regarde-moi.

Lexa : Désolée, je n'aime pas trop l'eau depuis que j'ai faillit me noyer enfant.

Clarke : Moi qui pensait que tu n'avais peur de rien, mais je te rassure tu as pied, donc logiquement tu peux me lâcher sans risque. Même si t'avoir dans mes bras et agréable il faut qu'on travaille.

Lexa : Agréable ?

Clarke : Tu es loin d'être moche Lexa, on commence ?

Lexa : Oui.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, déjà avant tout ça il m'était difficile de trouver le sommeil mais depuis la perte de Costia je suis carrément devenue insomniaque. Je pense à Clarke comme souvent dans ces moments là, elle reste un complet mystère pour moi. Dès que j'essaye d'aborder un sujet personnel elle se referme comme une huitre. J'ai fini par abandonner, en dehors de ça on s'est pas mal rapprochées. Avoir une amie autre qu'Octavia me fait du bien. Incroyable qu'en plus de 8 ans d'amitié elle ne m'ai jamais dis qu'elle avait une sœur. Tout comme Abby, Marcus et Bellamy, je devrais peut-être leur demander ce qui se passe avec elle. J'aimerais l'aider, c'est la moindre des choses avec tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Je marche maintenant avec une canne et lentement mais je m'améliore de jour en jour.

(Téléphone)

Octavia : Tu dors ?

Lexa : Non, pourquoi ?

Octavia : il faut que je te parle, je peux passer ?

Lexa : Il est 2h du matin, qu'est-ce qui à ?

Octavia : Stp Lex, c'est important.

Lexa : Ok je t'attends, je fais du café on va en avoir besoin.

Octavia : Je suis là dans un quart d'heure.

Vingt minutes plus tard je regarde Octavia qui est étrangement calme. Ok, ça doit être grave, je m'assois en face d'elle et attend patiemment qu'elle commence à m'expliquer.

Octavia : Lincoln m'a embrassée et je l'ai repoussé, depuis c'est tendu entre nous. Je sais que ton frère est un type bien mais j'ai peur de souffrir, surtout que c'est un soldat. Je ne suis pas faite pour attendre sagement à la maison, il ne me l'a pas demandé mais d'avoir un copain un mois sur quatre ça ne m'emballe pas vraiment. Portant je…il me plait vraiment mais j'ai peur. Atom aussi était un mec super au début mais l'armée la détruit et regarde comment ça a fini.

Lexa : Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand j'ai rencontré Costia ?

Octavia : (Réfléchit) Que personne ne te demandait de l'épouser tout de suite mais de lui laisser une chance car c'était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle pourrait te surprendre.

Lexa : Mon frère t'aime O et ça depuis des années, il ne te fera jamais de mal.

Octavia : J'ai déconné je sais, je ne sais pas comment me rattraper.

Lexa : Apelle-le, parlez-en. Il va savoir te rassurer, ne t'enferme pas comme moi dans le silence en repoussant tout le monde, ce n'est pas la solution.

Octavia : Je crois que je l'aime tu sais, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec personne, c'est comme si j'étais enfin à ma place. Tu ressentais ça aussi avec Costia ?

Lexa : Oui et non, Costia était mon premier amour.

Octavia : Tu n'arrive toujours pas à dormir ?

Lexa : Pas vraiment, je suppose que ça prendra du temps.

Octavia : Tu veux en parler ?

Lexa : C'est la psy qui parle ou ma meilleure amie ?

Octavia : Un peu des deux, tu sais ça te ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Clarke ?

Octavia : On ne se parlait pas, à vrai dire, elle est revenue dans nos vies il y a un an à peine. Avant on avait droit à une carte pour nos anniversaires et on la voyait à Noël, c'est tout.

Lexa : Pourtant vous semblez proche ?

Octavia : On l'est maintenant, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Lexa : Je m'inquiète pour elle.

Octavia : On s'inquiète tous pour elle, mais Clarke ne dit jamais rien et se contente de nous sourire quand on lui demande si tout va bien.

Lexa : Elle fait pareil avec moi. Son arcade, il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

Octavia : Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit à moi de t'en parler Lex, c'est ton médecin.

Lexa : J'aime à croire que je suis également son amie. J'aimerais l'aider, je me sens redevable et puis je vois bien que vous me cachez tous quelque chose la concernant.

Octavia : Elle t'en parlera le moment venu, mais la connaissant tant que tu seras sa patiente elle ne franchira pas la ligne.

Lexa : La ligne ?

Octavia : Entre un médecin et son patient, même si vous êtes amies et puis Clarke n'en parle jamais. Je sais ce qui s'est passé grâce à Bellamy, ils ont toujours été proches ces deux là.

Lexa : Très bien, maintenant qui est Raven exactement ?

Octavia : Pendant longtemps elle était l'origine du sourire de Clarke.

Lexa : Et maintenant ?

Octavia : Elle est l'origine de ses larmes.

Après cette conversation bizarre Octavia est partie et je suis repartie me coucher bien décidée à avoir une conversation avec Clarke. S'il le faut je changerais de médecin, je veux juste l'aider, comme elle l'a fait pour moi. Trois jours plus tard je marche dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, je me dirige vers le bureau de Clarke. La porte est entre-ouverte et j'entends malgré moi ce qui se dit.

Marcus : Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, tu le sais. Elle a besoin de soins, ce centre est la solution.

Clarke : Je peux m'occuper d'elle, au pire j'arrêterais de travailler un temps.

Abby : Je ne te laisserai jamais faire une telle chose, tu n'opères déjà plus par sa faute.

(Silence)

Abby : Désolée, je sais que tu l'aime mais je ne te laisserai pas détruire ta vie pour elle.

Bellamy : Ecoute, vous séparer un temps pourrait vous faire du bien. Parle-lui, on est juste inquiets pour toi.

Clarke : Je vais bien.

Octavia : C'est faux et tu le sais, si elle refait une crise ça pourrait être plus grave qu'une arcade fracturée.

Clarke : Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'est le temps que l'opération se fasse.

Octavia : Clarke, stp tu es médecin, tu sais qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

Clarke : Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, elle ne l'a jamais fait elle.

(Silence)

Clarke : Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Je m'écarte de la porte et rebrousse chemin, c'est quoi ce bordel au juste ? Je vais jusqu'au bureau des infirmières ou je sais trouver une amie à moi.

Lexa : Indra salut, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Indra : Bien sûr, maintenant que tu recommence à parler, ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherais, comment vas-tu ?

Lexa : Mieux, en grande partie grâce au Docteur Griffin.

Indra : Oui, elle est très douée dans son métier. Tout le monde l'adore, elle fait partie de mes médecins préférés.

Lexa : Tu peux me dire quoi sur sa copine ?

Indra : Raven ?

Lexa : C'est donc bien sa petite amie ?

Indra : Fiancée en fait, enfin ex-fiancée.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Indra : Je ne suis pas autorisée à parlé d'un patient Lexa.

Lexa : Stp, sa famille est vraiment inquiète. Ils sont tous dans son bureau essayant de la convaincre d'envoyer Raven dans un centre de soin.

Indra : C'est certainement la chose à faire, mais elle ne le fera jamais.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Indra : Tu tiens à elle ?

Lexa : Oui beaucoup, c'est une amie et tu sais que je ne dis pas ça facilement.

Indra : Tu es libre ce soir ? Je vais te raconter, mais je ne suis pas sur que si Clarke l'apprend elle apprécie.

Lexa : Je veux juste l'aider, comme elle l'a fait pour moi. 19H chez moi ?

Indra : Ok, je prends des pizzas à ce soir.

Je quitte Indra et me dirige à nouveau vers le bureau de Clarke ou je frappe cette fois.

Clarke : Entrez !

Lexa : Salut, je suis venue t'enlever.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ha oui ? En quel honneur ?

Lexa : Tu me dois une visite au planétarium, maintenant que je peux me déplacer mieux, j'ai pensé que ce serait l'occasion.

Clarke : Vu ma journée, ce sera avec plaisir, je finis juste ce dossier et j'arrive.

Lexa : Je t'attends, pas de soucis.

Clarke : Assieds-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester debout sans bouger.

Lexa : Très bien docteur je m'assois.

Clarke : C'est bien Commandante, vous voyez quand vous voulez que vous pouvez obéir sagement.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je suis faible face aux jolies femmes, que veux-tu ?

Clarke : (Rire) N'importe quoi.

Une heure plus tard j'écoute Clarke me nommer une à une les constellations, elle semble vraiment heureuse. Je passe plus de temps à l'observer elle que les étoiles mais, que voulez vous ? Je vous l'ai dit je suis faible face aux jolies femmes. Et Clarke est magnifique, est-ce que je fais bien de me mêler de sa vie comme ça ?

Clarke : Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dis.

Lexa : Pardon, j'ai du sommeil en retard.

Clarke : Cauchemars ?

Lexa : Oui, ça passera.

Clarke : Merci de m'avoir enlevée, ça fait du bien de décompresser un peu.

Lexa : Avec plaisir Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de moi, tu te déplace de mieux en mieux, c'est bien.

Lexa : Pressée de te débarrasser de moi ?

Clarke : C'est foutu pour ça, je me suis fais une raison.

Lexa : (Rire) Cache ta joie surtout, alors il parait que tu es plus que kiné ?

Clarke : En fait je suis chirurgienne en traumatologie pour l'armée, j'ai fait kiné pour rester près de ma famille. Je les ai trop longtemps mis de côté, enfin c'est compliqué.

Lexa : (Etonnée) Tu es militaire ?

Clarke : Comment tu crois que je connais Lincoln et Aden au juste ?

Lexa : Tu t'es bien gardée de me le dire, tu servais dans qu'elle unité ?

Clarke : L'unité Skaikru, pendant dix ans.

Lexa : Quel âge as-tu ?

Clarke : Je vais avoir 30 ans, dans trois mois.

Lexa : Je suis plus vieille que toi.

Clarke : (Sourire) De six mois.

Lexa : Certes et quel est ton grade soldat ?

Clarke : Capitaine mon Commandant.

Lexa : Attends deux secondes, tu es Wanheda ?

Clarke : Je n'aime pas se surnom mais oui c'est comme ça que les gars m'appellent sur le terrain.

Lexa : Mince, je suis amie avec une légende et je ne le savais même pas.

Clarke : (Rire) N'exagérons rien, tu n'es pas en reste niveau réputation toi aussi. N'est-ce pas Heda ?

Lexa : Je n'ai pas entendu ce surnom depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Moi aussi, depuis que j'ai quitté le terrain.

Lexa : Pareil.

Clarke : Je te ramène, tu m'as dit que tu avais une invitée ce soir.

Lexa : Oui, on se voit demain pour notre séance de toute façon.

Clarke : Bien sûr.

Deux heures plus tard je mange une pizza avec Indra. Indra qui est morte de rire, je viens de lui raconter que je viens de découvrir que Clarke était aussi militaire.

Indra : C'est un hôpital pour vétérans, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Nous avons peu de médecins civils, ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement, incroyable que Clarke soit Wanheda.

Indra : Oui, comme je l'ai dis plus tôt elle est talentueuse.

Lexa : Alors Raven ?

Indra : Le lieutenant Reyes 32 ans, faisait partie de l'unité Skaikru jusqu'à son accident d'hélicoptère il y a environ un an.

Lexa : Attends, un an, c'est la même mission que pour Costia ?

Indra : Oui, beaucoup de gens ont perdu des êtres chers ce jour là.

Lexa : Et donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Indra : Son hélicoptère a été touché par un tir ennemi. On ne sait comment elle a réussi à poser l'appareil, elle a sauvé son équipage mais elle a été grièvement blessée à la jambe. Clarke est arrivée, elle a dû l'opérer mais elle n'a pas pu sauver sa jambe et pour la sauver elle à dû amputer. Raven lui en a voulu, énormément et ensuite les problèmes se sont enchainés jusqu'au dernier.

Lexa : Continu stp.

Indra : Elle a des crises de colère monstrueuses, elle est souvent violente. On a découvert une masse sur son cerveau, sûrement consécutive au crash de son hélicoptère. Cette masse est opérable, seulement avec de gros risques. Cette pauvre Clarke, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance, déjà avec son père.

Lexa : Quoi son père ?

Indra : Lexa je t'en ai déjà trop dit, ça fait partie de sa vie privée. Peu de personne sont au courant, je le suis car j'ai fait partie de son équipe quand elle est arrivée ici. Marcus est mon meilleur ami et il avait besoin d'en parler.

Lexa : Ok, mais pour Raven, c'est quoi ce centre ?

Indra : Un centre de repos et de rééducation. Elle a choisi de se faire opérer contre l'avis de Clarke évidemment.

Lexa : Elles ne sont plus ensemble à cause de tout ça ?

Indra : Raven a eu des mots très durs envers Clarke, pourtant elle est restée. Elle la soutient, mais leur couple n'a pas survécu. Avant ça elles étaient meilleures amies, je suppose qu'elle tente de le redevenir.

Lexa : On ne croirait pas que Clarke a ce genre de chose à régler, elle a toujours le sourire.

Indra : Tu commences à voir à travers ce sourire parce que tu tiens à elle. Comme sa famille, mais je te déconseille de t'investir dans une mission perdue d'avance Lexa.

Lexa : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Indra : Parce que Clarke se sent responsable et tant que ce sera le cas, personne ne pourra l'aider.

Lexa : Ce n'était pas sa faute, pourquoi cette Raven ne le voit-elle pas ?

Indra : Parce qu'elle souffre et que c'est plus facile de s'en prendre à ses proches.

Lexa : (Souffle) Alors je fais quoi ?

Indra : Soit juste son amie Lex, c'est amplement suffisant et c'est ce dont elle a besoin en ce moment.

Lexa : D'accord, merci de m'avoir raconté.

Indra : Bien, maintenant il faut que je te parle de ton père.

Lexa : Non !

Indra : Lexa, cesse de faire l'enfant.

Lexa : Je n'ai rien à dire au Général, Indra. Fin de la discussion.

 **Deux mois plus tard….**

Clarke : Bien tu es officiellement guérie, je savais que j'y arriverai avant noël, alors impressionnée ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Très, ça fait du bien de pouvoir marcher sans aide à nouveau.

Clarke : Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Lexa : On m'a fait une proposition, seulement je ne sais pas si je vais l'accepter.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Je serais sous les ordres d'une personne que je n'aime pas particulièrement.

Clarke : Je comprends, c'est quoi comme place ?

Lexa : Entrainer des nouvelles recrues. Vu que je ne peux plus partir sur le terrain dorénavant, c'est un bon compromis, d'autant plus que Lincoln et Aden travaillent aussi là-bas.

Clarke : Je vois, je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir un père Général, je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie de te retrouver sous ses ordres. Mais je trouve que ce travail serait parfait pour toi, tu as un tel charisme, tu es faite pour commander Lexa.

Lexa : Ton père était Général ?

Clarke : Oui, il a été un très grand Général et un très bon père pendant longtemps.

Lexa : Tu t'es engagée pour le rendre fier je suppose ?

Clarke : Non je me suis engagée parce que c'était ça où la prison.

(Silence)

Clarke : (Souffle) J'avais 16 ans quand il a commencé à changer. D'un père aimant et réconfortant il est passé à froid et distant avec tout le monde, en commençant par ma mère et moi. On n'a pas compris pourquoi. Il s'est mis à boire, beaucoup. Ma mère a tenté de l'aider, moi aussi, sans succès. Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'une de ses décisions avait envoyé à la mort plusieurs milliers de soldats. Cette auto destruction a duré plus d'un an avant que ma mère ne craque et le quitte. Je suis restée avec lui, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner aussi. Un an plus tard ma mère s'est mise avec Marcus, mon père ne la pas supporté. Il a pris son arme et il est partit chez eux. On fêtait mon anniversaire, il est rentré comme un fou et a menacé Marcus, j'ai tenté de le calmer, ma mère aussi. Il a alors tiré, heureusement il était ivre donc, il a manqué son coup. Bellamy et Marcus ont tenté de le désarmer mais même ivre, mon père restait un combattant hors pair. Il a alors posé l'arme sur la tête de ma mère, en lui hurlant que c'était lui son mari et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Je me suis interposée, on s'est battus et le coup est partit. Il s'est écroulé, heureusement Octavia n'était pas là ce soir là. Marcus et ma mère ont tenté de le sauver, la police est arrivée, c'était un cas de légitime défense mais s'est quand même un homicide. Ils m'ont laissé le choix, l'armée pour finir mes études ou la prison pour un an. J'ai choisi l'armée, de toute façon je ne pouvais plus faire face à ma famille après tout ça. Bellamy m'a suivie, la suite tu la connais. Je ne devais qu'un an à l'armée mais je m'y suis plus, je me suis donc engagée.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

Clarke : Parce que les actes de ton père ne te définissent pas Lexa, tu t'es forgée toute seule. Tu es le commandant le plus jeune et le plus respecté que je connaisse. Tu n'as pas besoin de ton père pour briller, il le sait très bien. Tu n'as plus rien à prouver, à personne et surtout pas à lui.

Lexa : C'est un enfoiré tu sais, quand ma mère est tombée malade il l'a juste laissée tomber et il est partit en mission à l'autre bout du monde. J'avais à peine 16 ans, Lincoln 18 ans. On s'est engagés tout les deux, on voulait lui prouver qu'il avait eu tord. Pour lui l'amour est une faiblesse et longtemps je l'ai cru et puis j'ai rencontré celle qui allait devenir ma femme et tout à changé.

Clarke : Je sais que tu sais pour Raven, Indra m'a dit qu'elle t'avait expliqué. Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, c'est juste que je me sens trop coupable et je ne voulais pas voir ce regard de toi.

Lexa : Quel regard Clarke ?

Clarke : Celui de la pitié, de la déception, du dégout. Choisis, depuis quelque temps je n'ai que ça, mais pas avec toi alors j'ai voulu laisser ça comme ça.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas pitié de toi Clarke, tu ne me dégoute absolument pas et enfin le jour ou tu me décevras les poules auront des dents. Tu m'as beaucoup aidée, plus que tu ne le crois et je voudrais faire pareil à mon tour.

Clarke : (Triste) J'ai bousillé sa vie, jamais elle ne me pardonnera cela.

Ne supportant pas de la voir si triste je la serre dans mes bras, elle laisse échapper une larme et je resserre un peu plus mes bras autour d'elle.

Lexa : Nous sommes des soldats Clarke, on connaît les risques de notre métier.

Clarke : Elle me hait Lex et moi je l'aime tellement.

Sans que je ne me l'explique mon cœur se serre à sa dernière phrase, je me contente de la serrer contre moi en silence. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, j'aimerais l'aider mais comment ?

Lexa : Elle ne te déteste pas, personne ne pourrait détester une femme comme toi. Elle souffre, la colère et plus facile que la douleur. Elle a besoin d'aide, une aide que tu ne peux pas lui donner. Je sais que tu aimerais, mais certaines choses ne peuvent pas être réparées seul. Tu es un merveilleux Docteur Clarke, une femme formidable. Raven je suis sûre qu'elle sait la chance qu'elle à de t'avoir près d'elle. Pour le moment elle ne le voit plus, mais elle le sait. Quand j'ai perdu Costia j'en voulais à la terre entière, mais c'est surtout à moi-même que j'en voulais. C'est certainement pareil pour elle, parle avec elle. Et si elle ne t'écoute pas, oblige-là, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça.

Clarke : Toi non plus.

Lexa : Pardon ?

Clarke : Tu ne peux pas continuer, tes cauchemars empirent Lexa.

Lexa : Je sais, un jour je te raconterai peut-être ce qui s'est passé là-bas et tu comprendras pourquoi.

Clarke : Tu n'a pas besoin de me raconter, j'y étais.

Lexa : Je sais, mais pas dans mon unité.

Clarke : Je connais un excellent psy tu sais.

Lexa : Moi aussi, mais ça me dérange un peu d'en parler avec Octavia sachant que c'est ma meilleure amie.

Clarke : Je ne parlais pas de ma sœur, mais d'une amie à moi. Elle s'appelle Luna, elle gère les SPT (Syndrome Post Traumatique) au quotidien, vas lui parler stp.

Lexa : Très bien, j'irais si tu parle à Raven.

Clarke : Deal. (Tend la main)

Lexa : Deal. (Serre la main)

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Sergent : Commandante, le Général va vous recevoir.

Lexa : Merci Sergent, vous pouvez disposer.

Sergent : (Salut militaire) A vos ordres.

Je souffle un grand coup et rentre dans le bureau de mon père, c'est parti.

Lexa : Commandante Wood à vos ordres mon Général. (Salut militaire)

Gustus : Repos soldat, avez-vous étudié ma proposition ?

Lexa : Oui mon Général, j'accepte mon général. J'aimerais avoir la possibilité de choisir mon équipe mon Général.

Gustus : Accordé, je vous laisse un mois. Les premières recrues arriveront début janvier.

Lexa : Bien mon Général.

Gustus : Fermer la porte Commandante et assieds-toi je te prie.

Je m'exécute et m'assois, j'ai les poings serrés. Mon père s'installe derrière son bureau et me regarde un moment.

Gustus : Comment vas-tu ?

Lexa : (Grimace) Je suis remise mais non opérationnelle sur le terrain mon Général.

Gustus : Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé Alexandra.

Entendre mon prénom complet me ramène des années en arrière et je grimace encore.

Lexa : Je vais bien.

Gustus : J'ai appris pour ta femme et ton accident, j'en suis désolé, les risques du métier. Je suis content que tu ais accepté ma proposition. Tu es un excellent officier et les nouvelles recrues seront parfaitement encadrées entre toi et ton frère.

Lexa : Je le pense aussi.

Gustus : Je sais que j'ai été un père pitoyable, j'espère que tu me donneras l'occasion de me racheter.

Lexa : Tu le veux vraiment ?

Gustus : Oui, je me rends compte de mes erreurs avec vous. Je n'ai pas su gérer la maladie de votre mère, j'ai était lâche et j'ai fuis en vous abandonnant.

Lexa : Je t'ai détesté, je n'ai plus besoin de toi dans ma vie.

Gustus : Je le sais très bien.

Lexa : Bien, puis-je disposer mon Général ?

Gustus : Alexandra, tu penses que tu me pardonneras un jour ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, prouve-moi d'abord que tu as changé, après on en reparlera.

Gustus : Ok, vous pouvez disposer soldat.

Lexa : (Salut militaire) A vos ordres.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Roan : On accepte Commandante, on ne va pas vous lâcher de si tôt.

Lexa : Super, il me manque plus qu'un Médecin et c'est bon.

Monty : Demandez au Docteur Griffin.

Lexa : Non, elle a mieux à faire que de soigner les petits bobos des nouvelles recrues, elle est trop talentueuse pour ça.

Harper : Je peux vous proposer mon frère Bryan, il est jeune médecin. Il pourra se faire la main en attendant de partir sur le terrain l'année prochaine.

Lexa : Bien, dis-lui de passer me voire, vous pouvez disposer, passez de bonne fête on se revoit tous en début d'année pour commencer.

Ils s'en vont et je ferme mon dossier. Depuis que j'ai accepté, le temps file à une vitesse folle, si bien que je n'ai pas eu le temps de revoir Clarke et de demander comment elle va. Je sais par Octavia que l'opération de Raven c'est bien passée, j'ai été plus que tentée d'aller la voire mais à quoi bon ? Je dois aller à l'hôpital pour un dernier contrôle avec elle, peut-être que je passerais la voir, histoire de mettre enfin un visage sur un nom et surtout de lui rappeler à quel point elle a de la chance d'avoir Clarke près d'elle. Demain ça va faire un an que ma vie à basculé, je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser. Je tourne mon alliance autour de mon doigt en fermant les yeux quand on frappe à la porte.

Lexa : Entrez.

Bellamy : (Salut militaire) Commandante, c'est Aden.

Lexa : (Inquiète) Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Aden ?

Bellamy : Il a eu un accident de moto, c'est grave.

Lexa : Où il est ?

Bellamy : Dans l'ambulance, vers l'hôpital, un camion lui a coupé la route d'après les témoins.

Lexa : Bon sang, on y va.

Bellamy : Je conduis, Lincoln et Octavia sont déjà sur place avec Gina et mes parents.

On file sur la route, bon sang Aden. J'ai juré à Costia de veiller sur lui, il ne peut pas mourir. Je ne peux pas perdre encore une personne que j'aime. Une fois à l'hôpital on ce précipite aux urgences, je vois Marcus et Abby parler avec un médecin et je m'approche avec Bellamy.

Jackson : Vous êtes de la famille ?

Lexa : Je suis sa belle sœur, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Jackson : Il a besoin d'être opéré en urgence pour son bras s'il veut le garder, malheureusement je ne connais que trois médecins qui peuvent faire cette intervention. J'ai traité l'hémorragie, il a aussi la jambe gauche cassée en plusieurs endroits mais cela ne nécessite pas une opération.

Lexa : C'est qui ces médecins ?

Jackson : Le Docteur Jaha, le Docteur Sinclair et le Docteur Griffin.

Lexa : Clarke ?

Abby : Jacks, tu ne peux pas lui demander, Clarke n'opère plus depuis Raven, ça fait un an.

Jackson : Sinclair et Jaha sont à une convention à l'autre bout du pays, le temps qu'ils rentrent il sera trop tard.

Marcus : Si elle échoue j'ai peur que cette fois elle ne s'en remette pas.

Bellamy : Elle va le faire, c'est d'Aden qu'on parle.

Lincoln : Je suis d'accord, essayons au moins de lui demander.

Lexa : Je ne peux pas faire ça, Marcus a raison, si l'opération échoue ça va la détruire, je ne peux prendre le risque de la perdre elle aussi, je….

Clarke : Coucou, qu'est ce que vous faites tous là.

Octavia : Clarke, Aden a eu un accident.

Clarke : Quoi ? Il va bien, Jacks ?

Jackson : Il a besoin de se faire opérer si on veut sauver son bras il….

Lexa : Docteur non, je ne lui demanderai pas.

Clarke : Lexa tu as deux secondes pour m'expliquer, il s'agit d'Aden.

Je ne réponds pas et baisse les yeux, je ne peux pas lui demander ça mais je dois tout faire pour sauver le bras d'Aden. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Bellamy : Tu es la seule qui peut sauver son bras Clarke, Jaha et Sinclair sont à l'autre bout du pays.

Lexa : Bellamy !

Bellamy : Elle a le droit de savoir Lexa, on ne t'oblige à rien.

Lincoln : On comprendrait parfaitement que tu refuses.

Octavia : Dis quelques choses stp.

Clarke : Tu comptais me le cacher ? Tu crois que je suis incapable de prendre soin de ton frère, c'est ça ?

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ça.

Clarke : Je suis une des plus brillantes chirurgiennes de ma génération, je continue d'opérer. Je ne prends plus juste les cas impossible, je suis peut-être lâche mais je connais mon travail.

Lexa : Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'étais.

Clarke : Aden est mon ami, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le sauver, même si tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Marcus : Clarke, Lexa ne voulais juste pas te remettre dans la même position qu'avec Raven.

(Silence)

Clarke : (Triste) Je sais que j'ai échoué avec elle, mais je peux sauver Aden.

Lincoln : Alors fais-le, on a tous confiance en toi, Lexa compris.

Elle me regarde tristement et part avec Jackson, je m'assois lourdement sans avoir compris ce qui s'était passé. Elle pense que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, que je doute de ces compétences. C'est tout le contraire bon sang, je suis vraiment trop nulle dès fois.

Octavia : Raven est dans la chambre 124 elle aimerait te parler.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Octavia : Tu m'as comprise, je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas le temps, Aden….

Octavia : Il en a pour de longues heures d'opération, vas la voire.

Lexa : Que veux-tu que je lui dise ?

Octavia : C'est elle qui veut te parler, je pense que tu as besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle a à te dire.

Je souffle et me dirige vers les ascenseurs, ça ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu. Une fois devant sa chambre j'hésite un long moment avant de me décider à frapper.

Raven : Entrez.

Lexa : Bonsoir, je suis….

Raven : Je sais qui vous êtes Commandante, entrez.

Lexa : Il parait que vous voulez me parler, je vous écoute.

Raven : On vient de me retirer une masse dans le cerveau, ce qui altérait grandement mon comportement. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire pitié mais pour vous expliquer. Cette dernière année a été éprouvante pour Clarke, en grande partie par ma faute. Vous avez été son rayon de soleil quotidien et je vous en remercie. Je connais Clarke depuis très longtemps, je l'aime depuis aussi longtemps. Seulement ce qui s'est passé, les mots que j'ai utilisés contre elle, je l'ai brisée alors qu'elle m'aimait et ça je m'en voudrais éternellement. Je n'ai pas pu passer outre ma colère, je me suis défoulée sur elle. Je n'ai que peu d'excuses face à la douleur que je lui ai infligée. Je me sentais coupable, cette mission c'était l'enfer. Clarke était distante avec moi, elle était surchargée de travail et moi au lieu de la soutenir je l'ai trompée. Une fois, une seule est unique fois avec une femme qui était aussi paumée que moi car sa femme avait beaucoup de responsabilités et elle se sentait aussi délaissée que moi. On l'a regretté toute les deux une fois fait, seulement il était trop tard.

Lexa : C'est vous.

Raven : Oui, Costia et moi on se ressemblait beaucoup. On était amies et un soir ça a dérapé. J'ai tout avoué à Clarke et de son côté Costia a fait la même chose avec vous.

Lexa : Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?

Raven : Parce que j'ai failli mourir deux fois. Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses et vous remercier pour Clarke.

Lexa : C'est mon amie, vous n'avez pas à me remercier, d'autant que je viens de la blesser involontairement.

Raven : Comment ?

Je lui explique donc, elle me regarde bizarrement et m'invite à m'asseoir.

Raven : Elle ne le pense pas, elle sait très bien ce que vous pensez d'elle, ne vous en faites pas.

Lexa : Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que vous.

Raven : Moi je le suis, elle était juste bouleversée et c'est toujours plus facile de s'en prendre à la personne qu'on aime n'est-ce pas ?

(Silence)

Lexa : Je….

Raven : Je vais partir dans ce centre pour au moins six mois, avant de me dire que vous ne l'aimez pas laissez-moi vous rappeler une chose importante.

Lexa : Laquelle ?

Raven : Vous avez fait passer Clarke avant votre frère, on ne fait pas ça pour une simple amie et encore moins pour son médecin. Je pars l'esprit tranquille, je sais que vous veillerez sur elle. Moi je n'ai pas su le faire, mais avec vous je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Raven : Parce que même si vous pensez que c'est trop tôt je sais que vous l'aimez et c'est son cas aussi.

Lexa : Je ne comprends pas ce que vous cherchez à faire en me disant cela ?

Raven : Je vous confie la femme que j'aime Commandante, c'est tout.

Lexa : Je veillerais sur elle mais vous vous trompez Clarke vous aime, elle me l'a dit.

Raven : Non Clarke aime un souvenir, je l'aimerais toujours mais on se fait plus de mal que de bien. Surtout moi, j'ai besoin de me reconstruire sans elle. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour on pourra redevenir amies, en attendant prenez soin d'elle.

 **Quatre heures plus tard….**

Lincoln : Lexa, stp assieds-toi, tu me donne le tournis et tu ne devrais pas marcher autant.

Lexa : Mes jambes vont bien, pourquoi c'est si long ?

Abby : C'est une opération complexe, ce temps est nécessaire. C'est bon signe, si on n a pas de nouvelle c'est qu'ils sont toujours au bloc et que tout se passe bien.

Bellamy : On va rentrer avec Gina, vous m'appelez des que vous avez du nouveau ?

Octavia : Je le ferais, Gina tu devrais être au lit.

Gina : Je suis enceinte pas malade, mais il est vrai que je commence à fatiguer.

Lexa : Merci d'être venus, je vous appelle dès qu'on a du nouveau.

Marcus : Je vais devoir y aller aussi, mon service commence dans quatre heures et je dois dormir un peu.

Abby : Vas, je te tiens au courant.

Marcus pose sa main sur mon épaule et l'attente continue, je tourne mon alliance autour de mon doigt nerveusement et je repense à ce que ma dit Raven.

Octavia : Tu sais j'ai pensé te perdre et puis Clarke est arrivée et tu as retrouvé le sourire, tu t'es remise à parler, tu as repris le dessus grâce à son soutien et le notre mais je sais que c'est surtout grâce au sien.

Lexa : Et ?

Octavia : Tu as toujours cru que l'amour était une faiblesse Lexa, Costia t'a montré que non. Clarke, elle, ta montré que ça pouvait être la plus grande de toute les forces.

(Silence)

Lexa : Costia n'a jamais voulu me dire qui c'était.

Octavia : Je sais, elle avait peur que tu la tue.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'était une possibilité en effet. Au lieu de ça elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de Clarke car elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Mais je doute d'être la personne qu'il faut à Clarke.

Octavia : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Parce que je suis brisée émotionnellement, entre mon père, Costia….

Octavia : Vous vous faites du bien l'une à l'autre, je n'ai jamais vu Clarke plus heureuse que quand tu étais dans les parages, alors comme tu me l'as dit avec Lincoln, laisse-toi une chance.

Lexa : C'est trop tôt, mais je prendrai soin d'elle je te le promets.

Octavia : Bien, car j'ai besoin que ma famille soit soudée, je suis enceinte et Lincoln m'a demandé de l'épouser, j'ai dit oui. Je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin, tu es la première personne à qui je le dit, ça fait bizarre.

Lexa : (Larme) Mince, j'accepte. Je suis heureuse pour vous vraiment, LINCOLN !

Lincoln : Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Lexa : Tu es le pire des grands frères, comment tu as pu me cacher ça ?

Lincoln : (Sourire) Tu lui à dis !

Octavia : Oui.

Lexa : Ne change pas de sujet, attends qu'Aden sorte de là on va te faire payer de nous avoir ignorés comme ça.

Lincoln : Il a intérêt à sortir, je compte lui demander d'être mon témoin.

Lexa : Clarke va le sauver, j'ai confiance en elle.

Clarke : Lex.

Je me lève d'un bond et m'approche d'elle, elle semble épuisée. Sans réfléchir je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi fortement, ça a dû être éprouvant pour elle.

Lexa : J'ai confiance en toi Clarke, n'en doute jamais stp.

Clarke : Je sais, il va bien. Il aura une longue rééducation à faire, mais son bras est sauvé. Il devrait se réveiller bientôt, je vais te conduire à sa chambre.

Lincoln et Octavia serrent Clarke dans leur bras et finalement c'est Abby qui me conduit à la chambre d'Aden.

Abby : Ma fille a souffert pour au moins dix vies, si tu lui fais du mal, je te détruirai.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas mon intention, je te le jure.

Abby : Bien, je suis contente pour Aden.

 **Un an et quelques mois plus tard…**

Clarke : Joyeux anniversaire à mon neveu préféré.

Clarke attrape Charly dans ces bras et l'embrasse partout déclenchant son rire. Depuis un an les choses ont pas mal bougé, Lincoln et Octavia sont mariés. Octavia a accouché d'une adorable petite fille du nom d'Eden. Aden après une longue récupération à repris le chemin de la base ou il brille en tant que sergent instructeur. De mon côté les rapports avec mon père se sont nettement améliorés, il était même présent au baptême d'Eden sans que personne n'y voit d'inconvénient. Et avec Clarke, nous sommes amies. La voire avec Charly ou Eden m'arrache toujours un sourire, elle serait vraiment une super maman.

Clarke : (M'enferme dans ses bras et cale sa tête sur mon épaule) Dans la lune Commandante ?

Ce genre de geste tendre entre nous et monnaie courante et dépasse de loin le cadre d'une simple amitié mais aucune de nous n'ose franchir le pas.

Lexa : Tu veux des enfants ?

Clarke : Absolument, mais bon être tata c'est cool aussi. On a tous les avantages sans les inconvénients.

Lexa : Certes, tu serais une super maman.

Clarke : Tout comme toi, alors c'est aujourd'hui qu'Aden nous présente sa copine ?

Lexa : Oui, il m'a fait promettre d'être gentille, comme si j'étais terrifiante, il exagère.

Clarke : (Rire) Mais tu es terrifiante quand tu engage le mode « grande sœur surprotectrice ».

Lexa : Ce n'est pas vrai.

Clarke : Si c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que je….C'est pour ça que tu es qui tu es, tu viens on va ouvrir les cadeaux.

Elle s'en va et je la rattrape en glissant ma main dans la sienne, elle sourit et on rejoint les autres. La journée se passe tranquillement, je suis en train de bronzer autour de la piscine avec Clarke dans mes bras quand son téléphone sonne. Elle décroche et s'éloigne pour parler, sa mine est grave et je me relève.

Clarke : A vos ordres mon Général, à dans trois jours, merci.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans trois jours ?

Clarke : Je suis appelée en Syrie, ils manquent de Médecins.

Lexa : QUOI ?

Clarke : Ne crie pas stp, tu va faire peur à Charly et Eden.

Lexa : Comment ça tu es appelée ? Tu n'es plus sur le terrain depuis deux ans, tu as choisis de rester avec ta famille.

Clarke : (Grimace) Je suis soldat Lexa, tu sais très bien que dès fois on n'a pas le choix.

Lexa : Tu étais volontaire n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : C'est là où je suis le plus utile, je sais que tu comprends.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Clarke : Parce que tu aurais était contre et je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi. Je fais passer mon devoir avant mon cœur, c'est ce que font tous les soldats. Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne serais pas repartie, si tu pouvais ?

Lexa : Je te l'aurais dis.

Clarke : Et j'aurais compris, même si je préférerais te garder près de moi.

Lexa : Alors reste bon sang, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je suis désolée Commandante, je reviendrais, je te le promets.

Elle s'en va et je sens mon cœur éclater en morceaux, putain de merde je vais tuer mon père. Je ne dis au revoir à personne et roule jusqu'à la base hors de moi. J'enfile mon uniforme et me présente devant le bureau du Général en essayant de garder mon calme.

Gustus : Entrez Commandante, vous n'étiez pas en repos aujourd'hui ?

Lexa : (Ferme la porte) Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

Gustus : Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, le Capitaine Griffin sera plus efficace sur le terrain qu'ici où son talent est gâché.

Lexa : Je te jure que s'il lui arrive quelque chose je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

Gustus : Pourquoi ? C'est juste ton amie, tu sais que ça fait partir du métier de soldat de partir.

Lexa : Bordel je l'aime et tu le sais parfaitement, alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Gustus : Parce que c'est mon devoir Alexandra. Je te suggère de profiter de ces trois jours pour le lui dire, parce que ce n'est pas contre moi que tu es en colère mais contre toi car tu n'as pas le courage de la retenir, car tu as peur et c'est ma faute, je le sais. Je t'ai toujours dis que l'amour était une faiblesse, mais j'ai eu tort. Ta femme te l'a appris, ainsi que ton frère et les Kane. Tu es terrifiée de la perdre mais tu l'es encore plus de lui avouer ce que tu ressens. Tu dois laisser partir Costia, tu dois cesser de t'en vouloir pour sa mort. Tu dois avancer, et c'est avec Clarke que tu le feras.

Lexa : (Voix brisée) Et si je gâche tout ?

Gustus : Ma fille, tu ne gâcheras rien. J'ai vu comment elle te regarde aussi, je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi alors qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste, ma permission ?

Lexa : Je n'ai que faire de ta permission.

Gustus : Bien, maintenant sois la femme courageuse que je connais et va dire à Clarke que tu l'aime.

Je sors du bureau complètement retournée, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et si ce n'était pas assez ? Si elle part quand même ? Je me rends au cimetière et m'assois devant la tombe de Costia.

Lexa : Salut ma puce, je ne suis pas venue depuis un moment pardonne-moi. J'ai peur que tout ça recommence, je ne sais pas quoi faire Cost.

J'enlève mon alliance et la pose devant sa tombe en soupirant.

Lexa : Je dois te laisser partir pour pouvoir la retenir, j'espère que tu me pardonne. Tu resteras mon premier amour, celle qui m'a appris que l'amour était possible sans que ce ne soit une faiblesse.

Raven : Lexa ?

Lexa : Raven, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Raven : Je viens souvent, quand je suis en ville.

Lexa : C'est gentil à toi.

Raven : Clarke m'a aussi appelée assez secouée, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

Lexa : Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle partait et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la retenir.

Raven : Si tu le sais, la preuve tu ne porte plus ton alliance.

Lexa : Et si je ne suffis pas ?

Raven : Tu suffiras, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi, ne la laisse pas partir loin de toi.

Lexa : Tu es ok avec tout ça ?

Raven : Cela fait longtemps que je le suis, depuis cette soirée à l'hôpital il y a plus d'un an.

Lexa : Tu parle souvent à Clarke, elle ne m'a rien dit.

Raven : C'est assez récent, on essaie de retrouver notre amitié. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, grâce à Clarke en plus. Tu dois la connaître, elle m'a dit que tu l'avais consultée.

Lexa : Luna ?

Raven : Oui, elle m'a beaucoup aidé et finalement une fois ma thérapie finie il y a six mois je me suis lancée et elle a été réceptive. C'est nouveau, ça fait du bien mais ma meilleure amie me manquait alors je l'ai appelé.

Lexa : C'est bien, je suis terrifiée Raven.

Raven : Je sais, mais une femme comme Clarke on ne la laisse pas filer, jamais.

Lexa : Tu as absolument raison.

Raven : Alors que fais-tu là ? Cours, va la chercher.

J'obéis et fonce chez Clarke, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire, mais elle ne peut pas partir, j'en mourrais, c'est certain. Je cogne à sa porte fortement deux seconde plus tard elle ouvre, elle a les yeux rouge, elle a dû pleurer. Je ne supporte pas de la voire si triste, je la prends dans mes bras et enfouie ma tête dans son cou.

Lexa : Et Princesse pourquoi tu pleures au juste ?

Clarke : Parce que tu n'es qu'une abrutie, tu es partie sans un mot, j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

Lexa : Je suis désolée. (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Ne pars pas Princesse, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne pars pas stp, je ne supporterais pas de te savoir là-bas et moi ici. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Clarke ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, je t'en supplie reste.

Clarke : Tu as enlevé ton alliance ?

Lexa : Oui, j'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Parce que elle ne représentait qu'un gage de mon passé et plus de mon amour.

Clarke : Ok, donc tu l'as enlevée, c'est bien.

Lexa : Oui, j'ai vu Raven.

Clarke : J'étais assez secouée, j'avais besoin de parler à ma meilleure amie de ton idiotie sans bornes.

Lexa : (Grimace) Je suis désolée, deux fois idiote en peu de temps, pas sûr que je m'en remette là.

Clarke : (Sourire) T'est nulle, tu m'as fait peur.

Lexa : Reste.

Clarke : Pourquoi Lexa ? Ce n'est que quatre mois, ils ont besoin de moi et je….

Je capture ses lèvres doucement en essayant de mettre tout ce que je n'arrive pas à exprimer par des mots.

Lexa : Parce que je t'aime, alors reste avec moi.

Clarke : Je suis avec toi Lexa, je le serais toujours.

Lexa : Je veux un rencart avant une demande en mariage Princesse.

Clarke : T'est con, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime.

Son « Je t'aime » ma figée, juste après avoir dit que je suis con, il y a mieux et pourtant j'éclate de rire.

Lexa : Je ne te laisserais pas partir loin de moi, jamais.

Clarke : Je veux un rencart avant la demande en mariage Commandante. (Sourire mutin)

Lexa : Tu en auras autant que tu veux mais d'abord je vais faire ça.

Je l'embrasse passionnément et c'est à bout de souffle qu'on s'écarte. Dans ses yeux je peux y lire tant d'amour, ça me submerge et me transporte, je suis au paradis.

Clarke : Mon amour, je dois quand même partir.

Lexa : Quoi mais…

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je vais revenir, je ne peux pas abandonner mon unité, ils ont besoin de moi.

Lexa : (Souffle) Alors je pars avec toi, je vais m'arranger avec mon père.

Clarke : Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je te connais tu n'accepteras jamais de rester sagement au camp pendant que je serais sur le terrain. Bellamy et Lincoln partent avec moi, je ne serais pas seule là-bas.

Lexa : Quatre mois c'est une éternité Clarke, il pourrait se passer tellement de choses.

Clarke : Je t'aime Lexa, j'ai besoin que tu ais confiance en moi sur ce coup là. Je te jure que je vais revenir, tu sais que je dois partir. Nous sommes des soldats, le devoir avant le cœur, c'est ainsi.

Lexa : Si tu meures Clarke Griffin je te tue.

Clarke : (Rire) Deal commandante, maintenant embrasse-moi.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Roan : Vous en faite pas Commandante, on va prendre soin du doc.

Lexa : Vous avez intérêt, vous avez tous intérêt à revenir et en seul morceau de préférence.

Lincoln : Courage petite sœur, tu veilles sur ma femme, je veille sur la tienne. (Serre dans ses bras)

Lexa : Promis, fais attention à toi.

Bellamy : Je la protégerai, comme toujours. (Serre dans ses bras)

Lexa : Je garde un œil sur Gina et Charly, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : Bon c'est l'heure, je t'appelle dès que je peux.

Lexa : L'avantage d'avoir un père Général c'est que je peux avoir un téléphone satellite rapidement alors tu as intérêt.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Tu garde un œil sur mes parents et sur Raven pour moi ?

Lexa : Promis.

Clarke : (Serre dans ses bras) Je t'aime.

Lexa : Je t'aime.

 **POV Clarke :**

 **On revient au début de l'histoire….**

Clarke : Salut toi, on avait rdv ?

Mes yeux se posent sur une jeune femme en fauteuil roulant, magnifique. Magnifique mais avec un regard si triste qu'il me traverse le cœur, aussi je lui fais mon plus beau sourire en me présentant. Evidement je sais qui s'est, qui ne connaît pas la Commandante Wood dans l'armée ? Cette femme est une légende, j'ai été vraiment attristée par son accident. Elle évite les balles depuis des années pour qu'un chauffard ivre en pleine mission ne manque de la tuer. La vie est injuste et je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Je pense à mon père, à Raven et mon cœur se serre. Je vais tout faire pour la remettre debout, foi de Griffin. Mon cœur se serre un peu plus en écoutant Octavia me dire qu'elle ne parle pas, c'est vraiment dommage mais d'après ce que je sais elle a perdu sa femme il y a peu, durant cette fameuse mission ou j'ai moi-même tout perdu, j'ai peut-être échoué avec Raven mais je la sauverai elle.

Clarke : Voila ce qu'on va faire, je vous propose un essai. Mais avant je dois savoir ce qui vous est arrivées, vous m'autoriser à consulter votre dossier médical ?

Elle ne me répond évidemment pas mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, elle parlera en tant voulu. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisse abattre. Après avoir salué Octavia en lui disant que Lexa était assez grande pour rester seule chez elle je rejoins mon bureau. J'espère quand même qu'elle viendra, Lincoln et Aden serait heureux. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec eux sur une précédente mission, j'ai été ravie d'apprendre qu'ils connaissaient Octavia et Bellamy. Ils sont un peu mes repères dans cette tempête, ça fait plus de dix ans que je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi et les membres de ma famille sont devenus des étrangers. Enfin, mis-à part Bellamy, qui lui est resté près de moi. Je suis moins proche d'Octavia mais c'est ma faute, alors j'essaie d'arranger les choses et depuis mon retour on renoue le contact doucement. Pour ma mère et mon beau-père c'est plus facile mais bizarre quand même. Après quelques clics sur l'ordinateur je lis le dossier de Lexa, ok y a du travail à ce que je vois. Quand je pense que c'est un de nos hommes qui l'a renversée, ça me rend malade. L'armée a perdu un grand Commandant, mais je ferais tout pour lui redonner sa vie.

Indra : Docteur Griffin, le Lieutenant Reyes refuse de manger et a envoyé son plateau repas dans la tête d'une infirmière.

Clarke : (Ferme les yeux) Ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'est pas blessée au moins ?

Indra : Non mais elle refuse de s'en charger à nouveau, désolée.

Clarke : C'est moi qui le suis, je vais m'en occuper, merci Indra.

Indra : Je le ferais, vous avez assez de choses à faire. Vous prenez le cas de la Commandante Lexa ?

Clarke : Vous la connaissez ?

Indra : Oui, son père est un ami. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, avec vous elle est entre de bonnes mains, je suis rassurée.

Clarke : C'est gentil, je vais prendre soin d'elle.

Indra : Je n'en doute pas Docteur.

Clarke : Je vais aller voire Raven, et présentez mes excuses à l'infirmière visée svp.

Indra : Clarke, reposez-vous aussi.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas.

Je rejoins la chambre de Raven, respire un grand coup et rentre.

Clarke : Rav, tu ne peux pas balancer ton plateau à la tête des infirmières, tu aurais pu la blesser.

Raven : Si tu es venue pour me faire des reproches tu peux repartir Clarke.

Clarke : Tu sais que je ne viens pas pour ça, tu veux que te rapporte un sandwich de la cafétéria ?

Raven : Ouai merci, viens t'asseoir d'abord je m'ennuie.

Clarke : Une partie de cartes ?

Raven : Pourquoi pas ? Raconte-moi ta matinée.

Clarke : J'ai une nouvelle patiente, la Commande Lexa Wood en personne. Tu la verrais, elle est brisée mais foi de Griffin, je vais la remettre sur pieds.

Raven : Si c'est comme avec moi elle devrait se méfier et partir en roulant loin. (Rire)

Mon cœur se serre et je tourne la tête, ne craque pas Clarke, elle ne le pense pas vraiment.

Clarke : Je vais te chercher ton sandwich, sois sympa et excuse-toi pour le plateau.

Raven : La bouffe est infecte, et elle se moque de moi.

Clarke : J'en doute, stp excuse-toi.

Raven : Ok c'est bon, je m'excuserai, contente ?

Clarke : Oui.

Je sors quand elle me rappelle avec une petite voix.

Raven : Tu reviens, hein ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je reviens, juste le temps d'aller te chercher un sandwich.

Le lendemain je suis avec ma famille, quand je pense à tous les moments que j'ai passés loin d'eux et que j'ai ratés. Je ne rentrais que pour Noël et encore, je me forçais.

Lincoln : Merci d'avoir accepté de prendre en charge Lexa, qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui est assez inespéré.

Clarke : Elle a besoin de temps, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir, elle est forte.

Lincoln : Tout comme toi, elle m'a demandé ton prénom.

Clarke : J'ai éveillée son intérêt c'est déjà ça.

Lincoln : Je suis sûr que ça va marcher entre vous deux, je vais mettre la misère à ton frère sur Mario Kart.

Clarke : (Rire) Laisse le gagner, c'est son anniversaire.

Lincoln : Jamais.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Aden dans les bras de Lexa et je souris, sont mignons ces deux là.

Clarke : Vous devriez sourire plus souvent Commandante, cela vous va très bien.

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Mystère mais elle semble apprécier le compliment puisqu'elle rougit, ou alors j'hallucine. Après quelques phrases échangées mon téléphone sonne et voyant que c'est Raven je décroche immédiatement.

Clarke : Et, un souci ?

Raven : Je m'ennuie, tu ne veux pas faire une partie de jeux de société avec moi ?

Clarke : J'arrive d'ici 30 minutes, Monopoly, ça te va ?

Raven : Ouai, tu rapporte à boire aussi ?

Clarke : Ok.

Une fois à l'hôpital je souffle de soulagement en voyant que Raven à l'air de bonne humeur pour une fois. Depuis l'accident d'hélicoptère c'est assez rare pour le souligner.

Raven : Super t'as pris de l'ice tea, même l'eau a mauvais goût ici.

Clarke : Tu exagères, aller j'installe le plateau.

Le lundi arrive et je me retrouve à nouveau devant la Commandante Wood, j'ai l'idée de lui faire deviner mon prénom. Elle semble amusée aussi je poursuis dans ce sens. C'est assez bizarre de recevoir des sms mais au moins on peut communiquer. Elle refuse la piscine pourtant primordiale dans sa rééducation mais comprenant qu'elle a sûrement honte de ses cicatrices je n'insiste pas. Je lui demande se déshabiller et de monter sur la table, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y arrivera pas. Mais il faut qu'elle apprenne à demander de l'aide, il faut qu'elle comprenne que ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse et que je suis là pour l'aider. Evidement elle ne le fait pas et sans mon bras elle serait même tombée. Une douce chaleur m'envahit quand je la pose sur la table. Elle sent vraiment bon, de la noix de coco, ça lui va bien.

Clarke : Demandé de l'aide n'ai pas un signe de faiblesse Commandante.

Après un massage je la laisse se rhabiller, cette femme est vraiment magnifique. Elle se saisit de son téléphone et je la pousse vers Octavia. Elle râle que mon indice est trop vague, mais je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tache pour autant. Je salut Octavia et retourne à mes patients, le sourire aux lèvres. Même si elle ne parle pas, nos échanges sont vraiment plaisants.

Jackson : Et Griff, tu peux prendre ma garde ce soir ? J'ai un rencart du feu de dieu, stp je te revaudrais ça.

Clarke : (Rire) Ok, mais tu m'en dois une Jacks.

Jackson : Tu es la meilleure, je t'adore.

Je lui souris et me rend aux urgences, de toute façon personne en m'attend chez moi alors autant rester ici. Et si Raven a besoin de moi je serais présente. La nuit est assez calme mais j'ai quand même dû opérer un homme qui s'est démoli l'épaule. Tout s'est bien passé, depuis Raven je ne suis plus aussi à l'aise dans une salle d'opération qu'avant.

 **Mercredi…..**

Quand je reviens dans la salle je vois tout de suite que Lexa a mal, trop pour que se soit normal. C'est vraiment la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse. J'arrête la machine et lui explique qu'elle doit me dire ce genre de chose.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Je connais Octavia depuis longtemps, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

Clarke : Ma mère a rencontré Marcus il y a plus de dix ans, j'ai eu un peu de mal au début. On n'était pas très proches avec Octavia, c'est une chose que j'essaie de rattraper aujourd'hui.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Vous semblez pourtant être quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit, vos parents sont divorcés ?

Divorcés ? Si seulement ça c'était passé comme ça, mais je ne peux pas lui raconter ce que j'ai fait. Je ne supporterais pas de voir un regard de pitié ou de dégout dans ses yeux. Je prends donc le parti de lui dire une demi-vérité, et la charrie en lui disant qu'elle a perdu son indice. Avec ce stratagème j'arrive à lui faire promettre qu'elle ne recommencera pas et lui donne donc son indice. Ce petit jeu entre nous me fait le plus grand bien, de plus en plus je me demande ce que ça ferait de pouvoir réellement parler avec elle ? Je suis assez fière d'avoir trouvé son héroïne préférée, et j'ai bien rit quand elle a cru que je m'appelé Steve. Lexa est vraiment mystérieuse et je dois avouer que ça ne me donne qu'encore plus envie de la connaître. Je la pousse vers la sortie pendant qu'elle écrit son message quand Marcus vient nous interrompre. Quand il parle de Raven mon sang se glace et je m'excuse rapidement et file vers la chambre de celle qui fut l'amour de ma vie.

Raven : JE ME CONTRE FOU DES RISQUES ! ENLEVEZ-MOI CETTE MERDE TOUT DE SUITE !

Clarke : Raven, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Jackson : Elle a une masse dans le cerveau, c'est sûrement ce qui explique son comportement on va dire, instable.

Raven : Je ne suis pas encore sourde Docteur.

Clarke : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurle sur Jackson ? Tout l'hôpital n'entend que toi.

Raven : Je veux qu'il m'enlève cette merde, je veux redevenir moi même du moins mon esprit puisque grâce à toi je suis bien diminuée.

Clarke : Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez, je ne vais pas m'excuser de t'avoir sauvé la vie Raven. Je t'aime bordel et s'il fallait je recommencerais mille fois. J'en ai assez de tes reproches incessants, débrouille-toi.

Je tourne les talons quand je l'entends m'appeler, sauf que je ne fléchis pas et regagne mon bureau. J'en est assez de tout ça, je déteste ma putain de vie. Je repense à Lexa et ça me calme, elle m'apaise par son silence, même s'il est frustrant.

 **Samedi…**

Lexa est là en train de lire Guerre et paix, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'elle ait ce genre de lecture.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bonjour Commandante, Guerre et paix, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Lexa : (Téléphone) « La parole prononcée est d'argent, celle qui n'est pas prononcée est d'or. »

Clarke : « Tout est vanité, tout est mensonges en dehors de ce ciel sans limites. Il n'y a rien, absolument rien d'autre que cela. Peut-être même est-ce un leurre, peut-être n'y a-t-il rien, à part le silence, le repos. »

Elle semble vraiment étonnée que je connaisse ce livre et on commence nos exercices. Elle propose Jordan pour mon prénom, ça aurait pu mais non, désolée Commandante. Je finis par lui promettre de l'emmener au planétarium si elle trouve mon prénom. Pourquoi faire cette promesse ? Aucune idée. Mais je me prends à espérer qu'elle trouve mon prénom rapidement. J'ai encore changé de sujet quand elle a parlé de Raven, je trouve ça adorable qu'elle s'inquiète mais je ne peux pas lui en parler. Elle est ma patiente et je dois quand même garder une certaine limite dans nos rapports. Je file voir Raven, après ma mise au point elle c'est excusée et on a repris des rapports à peu près normaux.

Raven : Alors comment va ta patiente préférée.

Clarke : Lexa va bien, elle progresse de jour en jour. Rav, il faut qu'on parle des risques de cette opération.

Raven : Je ne changerais pas d'avis Clarke, regarde-moi je ne suis plus que colère et rancune. Si je peux au moins enlever la colère, la rancune je ferais avec.

Clarke : Tu pourrais perdre tes facultés, la parole suivant ce qu'il touche dans ton cerveau. Ou encore la vue, tomber dans le coma et ne jamais en sortir.

Raven : Tu serais enfin débarrassée de moi comme ça.

Clarke : (Triste) Ne dis pas ce genre de chose stp, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Raven : Désolée, je vais le faire. Fais-toi à l'idée, Jackson a déjà prévu l'opération.

Clarke : Ok.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Je hais la paperasse, c'est vraiment la partie de mon métier que je déteste le plus. J'arrive enfin au dernier dossier quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, quand je vois que c'est Lexa un énorme sourire éclaire mon visage. Bon sang, jamais je n'aurait cru que ça me ferait autant plaisir de l'entendre. Une fois mon dossier fini je la pousse dans le couloir.

Clarke : Tu parle à nouveau depuis combien de temps ?

Lexa : Depuis environ dix minutes, je vais pouvoir interrompre enfin tes monologues quand tu me soigne.

Clarke : (Rire) Je savais qu'en te saoulant tu craquerais, technique infaillible.

Lexa : Tu ne me saoule pas en fait, j'aime bien t'écouter, tu as une voix apaisante.

Une voix apaisante, moi ? On parle encore un moment jusqu'au restaurant, j'arrive à la convaincre d'accepter la piscine. Ma main est posée sur la sienne sans que je ressente le besoin de l'enlever. Je l'apprécie vraiment énormément, et ça me fait le plus grand bien de pouvoir parler avec elle. Il faut que je lui trouve un cadeau, qu'est ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ? Je vais demander à Octavia elle doit avoir des idées. Le lendemain matin je me dirige vers la chambre de Raven quand j'entends des cris, je presse le pas et sans faire attention je me prends un plateau pile sur l'arcade.

Clarke : Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore.

Indra : Elle ne veut pas mettre sa prothèse ni qu'on l'aide, Docteur vous saignez.

Clarke : Raven, ça suffit. Tu te calme, tu me fatigue avec tes caprices. Il faut que tu fasses ta rééducation sinon tu n'es pas prête de bouger de ce lit.

Raven : (Colère) Je ne t'ai rien demandé, pourquoi tu saigne d'abord ?

Clarke : Je t'ai dit que tu finirais par blesser quelqu'un, heureusement ce n'est que moi. Maintenant tu mets ta prothèse, je dois aller me faire recoudre.

Indra : Je vous accompagne Docteur, le Lieutenant Reyes peut attendre. Avec un peu de chance elle réfléchira à ses actes et s'excusera enfin auprès de vous.

(Silence)

Raven : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi de toute façon.

Clarke : Parfait, car je ne suis pas là avant demain.

Je sors excédée, ma tête tourne un peu et Indra me soutient discrètement.

Indra : Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça Docteur Griffin, dites au moins au Docteur Kane de passer la voire. Elle a besoin de soutien psychologique, vous le savez.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je dirais à Octavia de passer cette après-midi, merci Indra. Je suis désolée pour son comportement, elle n'était pas comme ça avant l'accident.

Indra : Je sais Clarke, je vais chercher Jackson, tu es bonne pour avoir un point ou deux.

Clarke : (Grimace) Génial.

Après qu'on m'ait soignée je suis dans mon bureau avec Octavia ou je lui explique la situation. Je la mène à Raven qui s'est enfin calmée et les laisse seules. Je profite de mon après-midi pour dessiner, Octavia m'a dit que Lexa adorait les comics, j'ai eu l'idée de faire un dessin d'elle en guerrière avec ses frères. J'ai même rajouté Octavia, une fois fini je le range dans un tube et Octavia rentre.

Octavia : Elle accepte que je la suive le temps de son séjour ici, c'est bien, c'est un bon début.

Clarke : Merci de faire ça O.

Octavia : Je t'en prie, tu es prête ils doivent tous nous attendre.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je vienne, Lexa est ma patiente et j'ai déjà franchis certaine règles avec elle. Et puis vu ma tête ça va engendrer des questions, et je n'ai pas envie de créer de malaise le jour de son anniversaire.

Octavia : Lexa est plus que ta patiente, c'est ton amie aussi. Elle sera triste si tu ne viens pas et ça te changera les idées, tu travaille trop.

Clarke : Ok, tu me couvre s'ils posent des questions pour mon arcade.

Octavia : Il va falloir te décider à lui en parler Clarke, mais ok, je te couvre, pas de soucis.

Une fois devant la porte de son appartement je prends une grande inspiration est sonne. C'est Aden qui ouvre tout sourire, sourire qu'il perd en voyant mon bandage et sûrement l'œil au beurre noir qui apparaît.

Aden : Salut vous deux, on ne vous attendait plus, ils ont pratiquement tout mangé ces morfales.

Octavia : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Lexa : Alors Doc, moi qui pensait que tu n'étais jamais en retard ?

Clarke : (Sourire) C'est inhabituel, si je n'étais pas si maladroite j'aurais était à l'heure.

Je secoue la tête fasse à la réplique d'Octavia et tend mon cadeau à Lexa qui s'en saisit. Je vois bien qu'elle se retient de me poser des questions et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Lexa : C'est toi qui à dessiné ?

Clarke : Oui, ce n'est pas parfait mais Octavia m'a dit que tu aimais les comics et ….

Lexa : C'est magnifique, mais il manque quelqu'un d'important sur ce dessin.

Clarke : Qui, j'ai mis tes frère et Octavia ?

Lexa : Tu n'y es pas.

Ces mots me traversent le cœur et je lui souris, il faut qu'elle arrête de faire ça. Octavia a raison, elle est plus que ma patiente. Mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit mon amie, elle est bien plus et ça me terrifie autant que ça me plait.

Clarke : Je t'en ferais un autre.

Lexa : J'y compte bien, tu aurais pu faire carrière, ce dessin est magnifique.

Clarke : Je voulais que ça reste une passion, j'adore mon métier, hormis la paperasse évidement.

Lexa : Je viendrais te sauver la prochaine fois que tu devras remplir des dossiers.

Clarke : Mais j'y compte bien Commandante.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

Dix minutes, ça fait dix minutes que Lexa est enfermée dans la cabine. Je finis par arriver à la faire sortir et je manque de m'étouffer quand elle me demande de l'aide. Par ce simple mot, elle vient de me donner une preuve de sa confiance en moi et ça me réchauffe vraiment le cœur. J'essaie de me concentrer et de la rassurer en même temps mais quand elle s'accroche à mon cou mon esprit s'égare bien loin. Je lui ai encore menti, elle n'est pas dupe évidement. Le fait qu'elle veuille me défendre me tire un sourire. Elle est vraiment adorable et c'est définitivement plus que de l'amitié que je ressens pour elle. Pourtant j'aime encore Raven mais ces dernier mois ça a été si difficile. Elle a rompu nos fiançailles trois jours après son opération, depuis c'est l'enfer. Sauf quand je suis avec Lexa, ce qui est terrifiant mais reposant.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Lexa m'a emmenée au planétarium, après la conversation que j'ai eu avec ma famille sur Raven c'est avec soulagement que j'ai accueillis cette parenthèse. Je lui parle des étoiles mais elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Elle a l'air épuisée, sûrement des cauchemars. Elle devrait en parler, enfin je suis mal placée pour dire quelque chose, je ne parle jamais de mes problèmes. Elle vient d'enfin comprendre que je suis militaire aussi, je me retiens de rire et on parle encore un moment. Je me demande qui mange avec elle, elle a dit « une amie ». Je suis affreusement jalouse mais je ne le montre pas, elle a le droit d'avoir des amies après tout. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé passer la soirée avec elle. Enfin, je vais proposer une partie de cartes à Raven, si elle est de bonne humeur, évidement. Le lendemain Indra frappe à ma porte, elle semble mal à l'aise.

Clarke : Ne me dite pas que Raven fait encore des sienne, pitié ?

Indra : Non, elle dort.

Clarke : Alors que se passe-t-il ?

Indra : Vous savez que je connais Lexa ?

Clarke : Oui vous me l'avez dit quand j'ai commencé à la suivre.

Indra : Hier j'ai mangé avec elle et je lui ai parlé de Raven, je voulais que vous le sachiez. Elle s'inquiète pour vous, moi aussi à vrai dire. Je suis consciente d'avoir franchis la ligne, j'accepterais un blâme sans soucis.

Clarke : (Souffle) Vous m'avez enlevé une épine du pied pour être honnête, je n'osais pas lui en parler.

Indra : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que c'est compliqué, je m'efforce de ne pas franchir certaine limites avec elle, mais elle détruit mes barrières unes à unes.

Indra : Lexa n'a pas eu une vie facile non plus vous savez, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

Clarke : Je l'ai vite compris oui.

Indra : Vous comptez lui raconter ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Clarke : Quand tout sera fini oui, merci de veiller sur moi Indra, j'apprécie.

Indra : Votre père était un très bon ami, Marcus est mon meilleur ami. C'est normal, vous êtes de la famille.

Clarke : Alors vous devriez commencer à me tutoyer. (Sourire)

Indra : Ok, mais tu le fait aussi.

Clarke : Deal !

 **Deux mois plus tard…..**

Ce jour est enfin arrivé, j'ai tout raconté à Lexa. Je redoute tellement son regard, son jugement. Pourtant elle se contente de me serrer dans ses bras calmant ainsi mes larmes. Je lui dis que j'aime Raven, c'est vrai, elle est mon premier amour mais intérieurement j'espère que Lexa pourra devenir le dernier. Soyons honnêtes deux secondes, je suis amoureuse d'elle depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Mais la perte de sa femme est trop récente pour envisager de le lui dire. Je vais me contenter d'être son amie, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre en précipitant les choses. En attendant j'ai une conversation à avoir avec Raven.

Raven : Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

Clarke : Il faut qu'on parle Rav, je….

Raven : Je sais.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Raven : Je sais que tu l'aime, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même j'ai été infecte avec toi.

Clarke : Je suis désolée.

Raven : Je le suis également, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Clarke : Je ne le regrette pas, qu'importe ce que tu penses, tu reste ma meilleure amie, mon premier amour.

Raven : Et toi le miens, j'aurais voulu agir différemment mais je me rends compte que tout ça restera entre nous maintenant.

Clarke : Je reste là pour toi, tu peux compter sur moi.

Raven : Je sais et j'en ai largement profité. Tu dois penser à toi aussi, mais un jour j'espère qu'on redeviendra amies, je l'espère vraiment.

Clarke : Je lui ai raconté pour mon père.

Raven : C'est bien, je suis sûre qu'elle a bien réagi.

Clarke : Elle m'a prise dans ses bras, ça m'a fait du bien.

Raven : Elle t'aime aussi, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'en rendre compte.

Clarke : Je lui laisse volontiers, je ne suis pas prête non plus.

Raven : Je vais aller dans ce centre après l'opération.

Clarke : D'accord, moi je vais sûrement repartir sur le terrain. C'est là ou je suis le plus utile, c'est là où est ma place.

Raven : Tu seras prudente, maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour protéger tes fesses.

Clarke : Je le serais, je te laisse j'ai pas mal de chose à faire.

Raven : Tu seras là pour mon opération ?

Clarke : Bien sûr que je serais là.

Raven : Merci.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

L'opération de Raven c'est bien passée, elle est tirée d'affaire. On en a beaucoup parlé, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir retrouvée un peu. Je suis de garde ce soir, je vais me chercher un café quand je tombe sur ma famille parlant à Jackson. Quand on m'explique enfin je m'énerve sur Lexa, ça me fait mal qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en moi. Je peux le sauver, je sais que je peux le faire. Je ne le laisserais pas tomber, il n'a que 22 ans, il a la vie devant lui. Après qu'on m'ait donné l'autorisation je pars avec Jackson me préparer sans un regard pour Lexa. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver sur elle, elle a juste peur pour son frère et elle voulait me protéger, j'ai été stupide.

Jackson : Tu vas gérer Griff, comme d'habitude.

Indra : Je suis là aussi, on va sauver le petit et prendre une bonne bière quand on aura fini tout ça.

Clarke : Voilà une bonne idée, mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un truc plus fort.

Indra : Ce que tu veux, on t'attend au bloc, prends ton temps.

J'étudie une dernière fois les radios et rentre au bloc, Indra lance la musique et on commence.

 **Quatre heures plus tard…..**

Je l'ai fait, j'ai sauvé son bras. Je souffle de soulagement pendant qu'on emmène Aden en salle de réveil, je n'ai plus qu'à avertir Lexa et les autres. Je me dirige vers eux et avant que je ne dise un mot Lexa m'enferme dans ses bras. Je la serre contre moi et ferme les yeux, je suis bien là.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Raven : On s'appelle, tu es sûre que tu veux repartir sur le terrain Clarke ?

Clarke : Tu sais que c'est mon devoir.

Raven : Tu pourrais rester, pour Lexa, non ?

Clarke : Pour le moment je suis encore là, je ne part pas de suite non plus.

Raven : Merci.

Clarke : Pourquoi me remercie-tu ?

Raven : De m'avoir sauvée, je vais continuer ma thérapie. Tu as une psy à me conseiller ?

Clarke : Luna, je t'enverrai son numéro. Ne fais pas de bêtises, écoute les médecins et prend soin de toi stp.

Raven : Je t'aime Clarke, merci pour tout.

Clarke : (Serre dans mes bras) Je t'aime aussi.

 **Un an et quelques mois plus tard…**

J'embrasse mon neveu partout et le chatouille sous le regard rieur de ses parents. Depuis un an j'ai l'impression que tout va bien, enfin presque tout. Avec Lexa c'est bizarre. Aucune de nous deux n'ose franchir le pas, je n'ai toujours pas osé lui dire que je risquais de repartir. La journée se passe tranquillement, je suis dans les bras de Lexa à la piscine quand mon téléphone sonne. Je vois celui de Bellamy et Lincoln sonner aussi, je sais ce que ça veux dire et mon cœur se serre. Un soldat doit faire passer son devoir avant son cœur, je sais qu'elle comprendra.

Clarke : Capitaine Griffin j'écoute.

Gustus : Ici le Général Wood, vous partez en Syrie dans trois jours Capitaine. Ils manquent cruellement de médecins, et votre unité vous réclame.

Clarke : A vos ordres Général.

Après cette discussion j'annonce à Lexa mon départ. Son regard désespéré me fait mal, mais son départ me brise le cœur.

Octavia : Elle va revenir, elle a besoin de digérer tout ça.

Clarke : Je voulais lui dire, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le faire.

Octavia : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que je l'aime, même si c'est une idiote d'être partie comme ça.

Octavia : Elle t'aime aussi, tu devrais rentrer, elle va sûrement venir te voir une fois calmée.

Clarke : Tu sais que je veillerai sur Lincoln et Bellamy n'est-ce pas ?

Octavia : Je sais Clarke, j'aurait juste préféré que tu reste plus longtemps près de nous mais je comprends pourquoi tu pars.

Clarke : J'espère que Lexa le comprendra aussi.

Octavia : Au fond elle le comprend, elle a juste peur de te perdre.

Clarke : Je sais, je rentre.

Une fois chez moi je commence à organiser mon départ le cœur lourd, je suis inquiète pour Lexa j'espère qu'elle va bien. Raven choisit se moment-là pour m'appeler et j'éclate en sanglots en lui expliquant ce qu'il se passe. Elle me rassure, me dit qu'elle va la trouver et que j'ai intérêt de revenir en un seul morceau. Quelques heures plus tard Lexa débarque, je remarque tout de suite l'absence de son alliance et je me prends à espérer. Notre discussion et notre baiser confirme notre attachement, mais je dois quand même partir. On compte sur moi, même si la laisser me brise le cœur.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Les adieux ont étaient déchirants pour tout le monde, dans l'avion je suis assise à côté de Bellamy qui me serre la main.

Bellamy : Dans quatre mois on rentre à la maison, ça va vite passer.

Clarke : Tu crois que j'aurais dû rester près d'elle ?

Bellamy : Tu es née pour ça, sur le champ de bataille tu te dépasse et de nombreuses vies ont était sauvées grâce à toi. Maintenant ce n'est plus le temps des regrets, on va faire cette mission, rentré et tu pourras enfin commencer ta vie avec Lexa.

Clarke : Tu aurais du rester avec Gina et Charly.

Bellamy : Ma place est à tes côtés, je n'ai pas pu te protéger avec ton père, ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.

Clarke : Ce n'était pas ta faute Bell, on était des gamins à l'époque.

Bellamy : Peut-être mais je me suis juré de rester près de toi, Lexa veillera sur eux. Puis papa et maman ainsi qu'Octavia et Aden sont là aussi.

Clarke : C'est rare que tu appelle ma mère maman.

Bellamy : Je la considère comme telle, comme toi pour Marcus, non ?

Clarke : Oui, il faudra penser à le leur dire en rentrant.

Bellamy : Oui, on a plein de chose à faire en rentrant.

 **Deux mois plus tard…..**

Roan : Capitaine, on a besoin de vous, plusieurs blessés suite à une explosion.

Clarke : J'arrive Major, Bell, Lincoln, Raider on y va.

On arrive sur zone et je serre les dents face au désastre, foutus terroristes. Emerson est là, je déteste ce mec, déjà car il est responsable de l'accident de Lexa et que grâce à des hauts gradés il n'a pas été puni mais en plus c'est un connard. Il le prouve une nouvelle fois en attaquant un village innocent, pour déloger trois terroristes planqués.

Emerson : Griffin, pas trop tôt c'est le bordel ici.

Clarke : C'est Capitaine pour vous Lieutenant, que s'est-il passé ?

Emerson : Ils planquaient des terroristes.

Femme : (Parle arabe en pleurant) Menteur, ce n'était que des enfants, vous n'êtes qu'un meurtrier.

Je comprends plus ou moins ce qu'elle dit, et demande à Raider de l'interroger. Je regarde Emerson d'un œil mauvais et m'occupe des blessés pendant plusieurs heures.

Raider : Elle dit que les trois personnes tuées ne sont pas des soldats mais des enfants du village. Leur armes servaient à se protéger, j'ai vérifié leur armes se ne sont pas celles qu'utilisent nos ennemis normalement. Son fils n'avais que 16 ans, Emerson lui a mit une balle dans la tête sans même l'interroger.

Clarke : Il y a d'autres témoins ?

Raider : Trois personnes confirment ses dires, dont un des soldats d'Emerson.

Clarke : Qui ?

Raider : Le sergent Riley, je le connais c'est un bon gars.

Clarke : Va ma le chercher, discrètement.

Raider : A vos ordres.

Clarke : Bellamy, Lincoln, Roan au rapport.

Après dix minutes où j'explique la situation, Raider ramène Riley dans la tente. Seulement il n'a pas le temps de parler qu'Emerson rentre dans la tente avec ses hommes, arme à la main.

Clarke : Lieutenant, vous êtes sensé sécuriser le périmètre.

Emerson : N'écoutez pas un mot de ce lâche, il a refusé de prendre part à l'assaut. Il sera jugé en cour martiale pour ça.

Clarke : Sortez d'ici, Raider, Roan vous aller l'escorter pendant que je parle au sergent Riley.

Emerson : (Pointe son arme sur moi) Si tu crois que je vais recevoir des ordres d'une sale gouine dégénérée, cet assaut était justifié. Ce sont des terroristes, on n'a pas le temps de faire du sentiment.

Clarke : Baissez votre arme ou c'est vous qui passerez en cour martiale avant d'avoir pu dire ouf.

Bellamy : (Pointe son arme sur lui) Obéissez Lieutenant, je suis tireur d'élite, croyait moi je me ferais un plaisir de vous démontrer mes talents.

Cage : Lieutenant venez, allons attendre dehors, c'est juste un malentendu.

Il baisse son arme et je souffle, c'est tendu là. Le sergent Riley m'explique tout et j'arrive à joindre le Général pour lui expliquer la situation.

Gustus : Mettez le Lieutenant Emerson aux arrêts, cet enfoiré sera jugé cette fois-ci.

Clarke : A vos ordres mon Général.

Je sors de la tente et rejoint Roan et Raider qui surveillent Emerson et son équipe. Le sergent Riley et Bellamy sur mes talons je me positionne devant lui.

Clarke : Lieutenant Emerson, vous et votre équipe êtes mis aux arrêts le temps que l'enquête démontre si oui ou non cet assaut est justifié. Le Général Wood vous attend à la base, veuillez nous remettre vos armes.

Emerson : (Regarde Riley) FEU !

Ma réaction est immédiate et je pousse Bellamy et Riley de la trajectoire de la balle et l'enfer se déchaine. Les tirs fusent et je grimace en me tenant le ventre. Merde juste en dessous du gilet, je regarde Bellamy et Riley qui tirent et voit Emerson et Cage tenter de s'enfuir. Je déteste les armes, mais je sais m'en servir, je suis un soldat aussi. Je tire dans la jambe d'Emerson qui s'écroule et Bellamy touche l'épaule de Cage. Je tourne la tête pour évaluer les dégâts et me précipite sur Lincoln qui ne bouge pas. Bordel, pas question.

Clarke : Roan va me chercher la trousse de soin immédiatement. Bellamy j'ai besoin d'un hélicoptère maintenant. Raider, menotte-moi ces enfoirés à la jeep.

Roan revient avec le sac et j'oublie ma douleur en voyant la blessure de Lincoln, bon sang deux balles l'ont touché, une à la jambe et une autre sous la clavicule. Je suis consciente qu'il faut que j'évite de bouger aussi vu ma blessure mais je ne peux pas laisser Lincoln mourir

Clarke : Sergent Riley quel est votre groupe sanguin ?

Riley : O + Capitaine.

Clarke : Merveilleux, j'ai besoin de vous. S'il ne reçoit pas de sang il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Riley : Servez-vous, Capitaine vous saignez.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, approchez.

Pendant vingt minutes je fais tout ce que je peux pour le maintenir en vie. Ma tête commence à tourner et Bellamy revient enfin. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps, il faut que je lui explique tout.

Bellamy : L'hélicoptère sera là dans cinq minutes, comment il va ?

Clarke : Ecoute moi bien, à l'hôpital tu leur diras que la balle n'est pas ressortie et qu'elle se dirige vers le poumon droit. J'ai pu stopper l'hémorragie et pour sa jambe la balle est ressortie donc il n'y a rien à craindre. Pour les trois civils touchés tu leur diras que leur état n'est pas critique mais que pour le jeune garçon je n'ai pas retrouvé la balle.

Bellamy : Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? C'est toi qui t'en charge normalement.

Clarke : Tu finiras pour moi, j'ai une hémorragie massive. Bell si je ne m'en sors pas ne laisse pas Lexa retomber dans le silence. Ne la laisse pas seule, qu'importe ce qu'elle te dira.

Je tousse et crache du sang, Bellamy me réceptionne paniqué dans ses bras.

Bellamy : ROAN, elle est touchée.

Roan : Merde, Riley tu as encore un peu de sang ?

Riley : Prenez ce qu'il vous faut Major, elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Clarke : Tu promets ?

Bellamy : Tais-toi, on va rentrer à la maison ensemble.

Clarke : Merci d'avoir toujours veillé sur moi, dis-lui que je l'ai aimé sitôt mon regard posé sur elle.

Bellamy : Accroche-toi, elle va me tuer si tu ne rentre pas en vie, sérieux ne meures pas.

Clarke : J'aurais dû rester avec elle, c'était stupide. Je t'aime grand frère, veille sur ma femme et la famille pour moi.

Roan : Accrochez-vous Capitaine, on vous emmène à l'hôpital, ne mourrez pas, la Commandante vous attend, tenez bon.

Clarke : Bell….

Bellamy : (Larmes) Clarke, accroche toi je t'en supplie.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Harper : Commandante, vous avez un appel vidéo du Général, c'est urgent.

Lexa : Bien, prenez ma place Adjudant Macynter.

Harper : A vos ordres Commandante.

Je rejoins mon bureau, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je déteste ça.

Monty : Le signal est stabilisé Commandante.

Lexa : Merci Lieutenant, vous pouvez disposer.

Monty : A vos ordres.

Gustus : Alex tu es là ?

Ok très mauvais signe, il ne m'a pas appelé Alex depuis mes douze ans.

Lexa : Papa qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gustus : J'ai de mauvaise nouvelles, il y a eu un incident, Lincoln et Clarke sont gravement touchés et en route pour l'hôpital. Je suis avec eux, je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau. Préviens sa famille, le Capitaine Kane t'appellera plus tard pour t'expliquer tout.

Lexa : Non, comment….

Gustus : Je vais les confier aux meilleurs médecins, je ne les laisserai pas mourir, je te le jure, sois forte ma fille.

Le signal se coupe et je m'assois lourdement sur mon fauteuil, pas Clarke, pas Lincoln.

Aden : (Tape à la porte) Lex on m'a dit que tu avais eu le Géné….qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lexa : Lincoln et Clarke sont grièvement blessés suite à un incident. Ils sont transportés à l'hôpital, mon père est avec eux, Bellamy doit m'appeler pour m'en dire plus.

Aden : Ils sont en vie ?

Lexa : Pour le moment, mon père me tient au courant.

Aden : Il faut prévenir les Kane.

Lexa : Je sais, Aden ça recommence, jamais je n'aurais dû la laisser partir.

Aden : (Serre dans ses bras) ils sont forts, ils vont s'en sortir.

(Téléphone)

Lexa : Commandante Wood j'écoute.

Bellamy : (Pleurs) Lexa je…..

Lexa : Bellamy calme toi, respire, je viens d'avoir mon père. Dis-moi qu'ils sont en vie je t'en supplie.

Bellamy : Oui, ils sont à l'hôpital ils viennent d'être pris en charge.

Il m'explique tout pendant plus de vingt minutes, Aden me serre l'épaule. Au nom d'Emerson je manque de perdre mon sang froid définitivement mais mon frère me calme d'un regard. Ce n'est pas le moment que je perde la tête. Je raccroche le cœur lourd et souffle pour tenter de calmer le tremblement de mes mains.

Lexa : Tu peux aller chercher les Kane stp ? Je ne crois pas pouvoir conduire.

Aden : Je m'en occupe, tu devrais appeler Raven, elle voudra savoir.

Depuis deux mois on s'est beaucoup rapprochées avec Raven, et je la considère comme une amie précieuse. Avec Luna et les Kane ils me permettent de tenir en l'absence de Clarke, mais là.

Raven : Ola chica, je te manque déjà ?

Lexa : (Voix brisée) Rav….

Raven : (Inquiète) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lexa : Clarke et Lincoln ont était touchés, c'est grave Rav.

Raven : On arrive, tu es à la base ?

Lexa : Oui j'attends des nouvelles de mon père, Raven je ne peux pas la perdre, je n'y survivrai pas.

Raven : Clarke ne mourra pas, ni ton frère. Je fais au plus vite, elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir, elle reviendra pour toi.

Elle raccroche et je laisse échapper une larme.

Monty : Lexa, j'ai renvoyé les recrues, l'entrainement attendra demain.

Lexa : Tu as bien fait, merci Monty.

Monty : La doc va s'en sortir, quant à Lincoln il faut plus qu'une balle pour le mettre à terre, tu le connais.

Lexa : Ouai, je peux te laisser gérer ici avec Harper ?

Monty : Bien sûr, prend ton temps, on assure avec les autres, tiens nous au courant surtout.

Lexa : Bien sûr, merci Monty.

Monty : Ils vont s'en sortir, courage chef.

Il s'en va et Harper rentre avec un grand café, la nuit va être effectivement longue. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et je lui fais un timide sourire.

Harper : Elle va revenir, elle t'aime trop pour te laisser. Linc aussi, ne perd pas espoir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Luna et Raven arrivent enfin. Raven me serre dans ses bras et Luna m'oblige à m'asseoir et boire mon café.

Luna : Respire Lex, Clarke va avoir besoin que tu sois forte alors respire.

Octavia : (Larmes) Lex, dis-moi qu'ils sont en vie ?

Je me lève et serre Octavia dans mes bras, Marcus, Gina et Abby sont là aussi et l'attente commence.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Monty : Lexa un appel entrant du Général, je te le passe.

Lexa : Merci, papa ?

Gustus : Ils sont en salle d'opération. Clarke a perdu énormément de sang, ils ne retrouvent pas la balle. Elle a fait le bon diagnostique pour Lincoln et lui a probablement sauvé la vie. Elle a stoppé l'hémorragie alors qu'elle était blessée. Des qu'ils seront plus stable on va les faire transférer ici, je te tiens informée dès qu'ils sortent du bloc.

Lexa : Emerson ?

Gustus : Je vais m'assurer personnellement qu'il passe le reste de sa vie en prison avec le reste de son unité.

Lexa : Si elle meure par sa faute, je le tue.

Gustus : Je sais, courage dit au Kane que je suis désolé.

Lexa : Papa.

Gustus : Oui ?

Lexa : Merci.

Gustus : Je vais te ramener ta femme et ton frère, je te le promets ma puce.

Il raccroche et je donne les dernière nouvelles à tout le monde avant de sortir prendre l'air, c'est un cauchemar putain.

Raven : Tu sais que j'étais pilote ?

Lexa : Oui et ?

Raven : Je peux nous trouver rapidement un avion pour la Syrie, on me doit plusieurs services.

Lexa : Appelle-les.

Raven : A vos ordres.

 **Une heure plus tard….**

Abby, Octavia, Raven et Aden viennent avec moi, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde. Gina à promis de s'occuper de Charly et Marcus assurent le relais et le Commandement ici. J'oublie dès fois qu'il est colonel. Mon père et Bellamy ont été prévenus de notre arrivée et jamais je n'ai trouvé vol plus long de ma vie.

Pilote : On va se poser, Reyes on est quitte ma vieille.

Raven : Absolument Wick, merci.

Wick : J'espère que vos amis s'en sortiront.

Raven : Merci, gaffe à toi.

Roan nous attend à l'aéroport, dans la jeep personne ne parle, l'angoisse est palpable.

Roan : Je suis désolé Commandante, je vous avez dit que je la protégerai.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce sont les risques du métier.

Roan : On sera à l'aéroport dans deux heures, essayez de dormir un peu.

Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, Raven et Octavia ont finalement succombé au bout de trente minutes tout comme Aden, moi je surveille la route, on se sait jamais par ici.

Roan : Elle ne fait que parler de toi tu sais.

Lexa : Bellamy m'a expliqué mais comment ça se fait qu'Emerson ait attaqué ce village seul ?

Roan : Il avait l'appui du Général Wallace, ça aide.

Lexa : Oui c'est ce qui a sauvé ses fesses quand il m'a renversé il y a deux ans.

Roan : Clarke a tout de suite vu qu'il y avait un problème, elle a mené l'enquête et grâce au témoignage d'un des sergents de l'unité d'Emerson elle a été autorisée à le mettre aux arrêts.

Lexa : Sauf qu'il vous attendait avec un tireur embusqué.

Roan : On a rien vu venir, elle a poussé le Sergent Riley et Bellamy de la trajectoire on pense que c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a été touchée. Elle n'a rien dit, elle s'est occupée de Lincoln pendant presque une demi-heure alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un de si courageux et si stupide en même temps.

Lexa : Parfaite description de Clarke, quand elle va se réveiller elle va m'entendre, je te jure.

Roan : Bellamy est vraiment secoué, il s'en veut beaucoup.

Lexa : C'est son grand frère c'est normal, il l'a toujours protégée.

Roan : Le Général est arrivé très vite sur les lieux, il a frappé Emerson, jamais je ne l'ai vu perdre son calme comme ça.

Lexa : Pour une fois il a agit en père plus qu'en Général, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas de problème pour ça.

Roan : Tu parle, personne n'a rien dit. C'est vraiment pas cher payé en comparaison de ce qu'il a fait. Il a tué des gosses dans ce village en pensant que c'était des terroristes.

Lexa : J'espère pour lui qu'il ne croisera jamais ma route.

Roan : Moi j'espère le contraire, ce fumier mérite de crever pour ce qu'il a fait.

Lexa : On va récupérer tout le monde d'abord, on s'occupera de lui en temps voulu.

Une fois à l'hôpital on se dirige vers la salle d'attente ou mon père est avec toute l'équipe.

Gustus : Lincoln est sorti d'affaire, il est en salle de réveil. Clarke est toujours au bloc, apparemment son cœur a lâché durant sa première opération du coup ils ont attendu qu'elle soit plus stable pour continuer.

Lexa : Ok.

Riley : (Salut militaire) Commandante, je suis le Sergent Riley, le Capitaine Griffin m'a sauvé la vie. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, je vous suis redevable.

Lexa : Merci Sergent, j'en prends note. Ne vous sentez pas coupable, Clarke fait toujours passer les autres avant elle. Jamais elle ne regrettera de vous avoir sauvé, Raider m'a dit que vous étiez un excellent soldat, donc continuez comme ça.

Riley : Oui Madame.

Bellamy : Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute j'ai manqué de vigilance.

Octavia : Bell stop, ce n'est la faute que d'Emerson et son unité.

Lexa : Octavia à raison.

Abby : Je vais voire si je peux tirer d'autres renseignements, vu que je suis médecin je comprendrais plus facilement les termes techniques.

Raider : Général, on vous demande à la base.

Lexa : Vas-y, c'est sûrement pour Emerson.

Gustus : Ok, Raider, Roan, Riley, vous venez avec moi. Tiens-moi au courant stp.

Lexa : Je t'appelle dès qu'on a du nouveau.

 **Trois heures plus tard….**

Raven : Bordel c'est long.

Abby : C'est bon signe c'est que Clarke est toujours en vie.

Lexa : (Grimace) Je vous jure qu'elle va m'entendre, plus jamais je ne la laisserai partir sans moi.

Bellamy : Elle n'a pensé qu'à me donner les dernières instructions pour sauver Linc et les civils touchés lors du raid. Puis elle n'a parlé que de toi, crois-moi elle sera juste contente de t'entendre même si tu lui crie dessus.

Aden : Je commence à en avoir un peu marre des hôpitaux, t'a jamais pensé à une reconversion loin de tout ça Lex ?

Lexa : Je ne sais rien faire d'autre, j'aime mon métier et entrainer des nouvelles recrues n'a rien de dangereux.

Octavia : Je serais vraiment rassurée si vous décidiez d'arrêter de partir tous sur le terrain.

Docteur : Commandante, votre frère est réveillé.

Le médecin nous conduit jusqu'à sa chambre où Octavia pleure de joie dans son cou, cet idiot nous a fait la peur de notre vie. On le serre tous dans nos bras et voyant son regard un peu perdu je lui explique.

Lincoln : Comment va Griff ?

Lexa : Elle est toujours au bloc.

Lincoln : Bordel, elle n'aurait pas dû s'occuper de moi au détriment de sa santé, quelle tête de lard.

Lexa : Elle est comme ça, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime autant.

Lincoln : Les autres vont bien ?

Lexa : Oui ils s'occupent d'Emerson.

Lincoln : Si jamais ce fumier recroise ma route je le tue de mes propres mains.

Aden : Essaie de te lever de ton lit d'abord. (Sourire)

Lincoln : Salle gosse, attend que je me lève.

On finit par laisser Octavia et Lincoln seule, l'angoisse ma paralyse et Abby pose sa main sur mon dos.

Abby : Ma fille survivra à tout ça et ensemble vous aurait une belle vie.

Lexa : Je voulais lui demander de m'épouser, j'ai trouvé une maison sympa au bord du lac.

Abby : Elle va adorer, j'en suis sûre. Pour ce que ça vaut tu as ma bénédiction, je sais que tu seras parfaite avec elle.

Raven : Lex, le toubib revient.

On se lève tous et on s'approche, vu sa tête c'est loin d'être fini.

Docteur : Son cœur a lâché deux fois, mais on a finalement trouvé la balle et stoppé l'hémorragie. Il faut attendre son réveil pour voir s'il y a des séquelles neurologique suite aux arrêts cardiaques mais on est confiants, son corps a besoin de se reposer, ça peux prendre plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Abby : Elle pourra être rapatriée quand ?

Docteur : Si tout va bien, dans deux jours, comme le Capitaine Wood.

Lexa : Mais elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

Docteur : Si elle passe la nuit ce sera déjà bien, on va prendre les choses une par une mais elle est forte, il faut garder espoir, je vous laisse.

Lexa : Merci Docteur. Je peux la voire ?

Docteur : Une infirmière va vous conduire à sa chambre, pas plus de deux personnes à la fois svp.

Abby : Je vais organiser le transfert, Aden tu veux bien m'aider ? Il me semble que tu parle arabe.

Aden : Oui, je te suis.

Lexa : Tu ne veux pas voir Clarke ?

Abby : J'irai après, va avec Raven.

Raven : Viens allons voir notre Belle au bois dormant.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Luna : Bébé il faut que tu te repose, toi aussi Lexa. Abby va prendre le relais, vous avez besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une nuit de sommeil complète.

Lexa : Je reste là mais vas-y Rav, je t'appelle s'il y a du changement.

Raven : Ok, comme tu veux.

Luna : (Souffle) Mange au moins quelque chose, Clarke ne sera pas contente si tu ressemble à un zombie quand elle va se réveiller.

Raven : Un point pour ma chérie, je te ramène un repas digne de ce nom.

Lexa : (Sourire) Supplément fromage, n'oublie pas.

Raven : (Sourire) Jamais.

On s'est fait pas mal de soirées pizzas jeu vidéo en deux mois, c'est devenu un petit rituel entre nous. Je regarde les filles partir et caresse doucement le visage de Clarke. On est arrivés hier à Polis mais aucun changement pour Clarke. Les Docteurs ont dit que ça va prendre du temps mais moi tout ce que j'attends c'est qu'elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

Lexa : Réveilles-toi mon amour, je suis perdue sans toi.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

J'ai du reprendre le travail mais tout mon temps libre je le passe à l'hôpital, on se relaie auprès d'elle pour qu'elle ne soit jamais seule. Indra est là et Jackson est son médecin, on attend tous patiemment qu'elle se réveille.

Harper : Commandante les affaires du Capitaine Griffin vienne d'arriver, vous voulez les voir ?

Lexa : Oui, merci Harper.

Harper : Le Général veut vous voir dans son bureau quand vous aurez le temps.

Lexa : Je finis ça et j'y vais.

Harper : Ok, je vous emmène ses affaires.

Dix minutes plus tard elle me dépose un carton sur mon bureau et sors doucement, je referme mon dossier et soupire. J'ouvre le carton et la première chose que je vois c'est son carnet à dessin que j'ouvre doucement. Il est noirci de dizaine et dizaine portraits, paysages et autres. Je souris en pensant qu'il faudrait encadrer certain dans notre futur maison, ils sont vraiment magnifiques. Je prends un autre carnet où là je suis représentée à outrance, je crois que je lui manquais autant qu'elle m'a manqué, c'est rassurant. Finalement je tombe sur une boite, qui voyant la forme, il ne peut s'agir que d'une chose. Je l'ouvre et éclate en sanglots en voyant une bague de fiançailles. Même sur ça elle m'a devancé, elle est impossible. Je finis par sécher mes pleurs et enfile ma bague, jamais je ne l'enlèverais celle-ci. En faisant ce geste je me sens bien mieux, comme si Clarke était près de moi. Je sèche mes larmes et mes dirige vers le bureau de mon père.

Gustus : Entre, comment va Clarke ?

Lexa : Aucun changement, mais Lincoln récupère bien.

Gustus : Bien, je t'ai fait venir pour te parler de plusieurs choses.

Lexa : Je t'écoute.

Gustus : Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour faire tomber le Général Wallace, il a trop longtemps couvert Emerson et son fils pour que ça reste impuni. Ensuite Clarke va être décorée et promue Commandante, ce qui l'autorise à rester hors du terrain si elle le désire dorénavant. Pour finir Emerson et son unité entière ont était jugés coupables et purgent une peine de prison allant de trois ans à perpétuité.

Lexa : J'espère qu'Emerson et Wallace ont pris le maximum.

Gustus : Emerson oui, Wallace à pris 15 ans.

Lexa : C'est déjà ça, bien sûr que je vais t'aider pour Wallace. Quant à Clarke je ne comptais pas la laisser repartir, mais je suis ravis de sa promotion elle le mérite vraiment.

Gustus : On est plusieurs à le penser, maintenant au travail.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Lexa : Bonjour mon amour, figure-toi qu'il neige aujourd'hui. En plein mois de mars, je te le dis c'est la fin du monde. En plus les gens deviennent fous avec ce temps, ils conduisent n'importe comment. Bref j'ai failli passer sous les roue d'un camion rien que pour venir jusque ici, mais ça en valait la peine pour te voire. On avance bien sur le dossier Wallace, bientôt ce foutu Général ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

Clarke : Tu fais des monologues maintenant ?

Je tourne la tête vivement et saute au cou de Clarke, je la serre contre moi à l'étouffer.

Lexa : Ne refais jamais ça.

Clarke : Lexa je t'aime mais tu me fais mal là.

Je la lâche immédiatement et l'embrasse doucement. Elle emprisonne ma main et regarde la bague….

Clarke : Je prends ça pour un oui ?

Lexa : Tu en doutais ?

Clarke : Tu abuse, je voulais faire les choses bien et t'inviter dans un joli endroit pour faire ma demande et pas dans un hôpital militaire. Et puis je voulais que notre nuit sois inoubliable, tu mérite une demande pareille.

Lexa : Il ne fallait pas revenir à moitié morte pour ça, d'ailleurs j'espère que tu en as profité car je ne te laisserais plus jamais repartir loin de moi, jamais.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir, et tu n'as pas répondu.

Lexa : Oui j'accepte de t'épouser Commandante.

Clarke : Commandante ?

Lexa : Tu as été promue, nous voilà à égalité.

Clarke : Cool, Lincoln ?

Lexa : Il va bien, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Je vais prévenir tout le monde, on se relaie tous depuis quinze jours en attendant ton réveil.

Raven : Clarke !

Clarke : Salut.

Raven serre Clarke dans ses bras à l'étouffer aussi et je vois ma fiancée grimacer mais rendre son étreinte avec plaisir à Raven. Je lui fais lâcher Clarke et les laisse un peu seul le temps d'avertir tout le monde.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Abby c'est moi, elle est réveillée.

Abby : Je le savais, je l'ai sentis, j'arrive tout de suite avec Marcus.

Lexa : Je ne bouge pas, Raven est déjà là.

Je file jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère ou je sais trouver Aden et Octavia.

Octavia : Lex, tu n'es pas avec Clarke ?

Lexa : Elle est réveillée.

Aden : YES !

Octavia : Super, on arrive.

Lincoln: Le temps de trainer ma carcasse dans ce fauteuil, tu devrais prévenir les gars.

Lexa : Je vais le faire, je rejoins Clarke avant que Raven ne l'étouffe.

(Rires)

Lexa : (Téléphone)

Monty : Lieutenant Green j'écoute ?

Lexa : Monty c'est moi, elle est réveillée, tu peux le dire à tous le monde stp ?

Monty : Bien sûr, c'est une super nouvelle. Je préviens le Général ou tu t'en charge ?

Lexa : Je l'appelle, merci Monty.

Monty : Je t'en prie.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Papa c'est moi, elle est réveillée, Clarke est réveillée.

Gustus : Magnifique, je t'accorde un mois de congé prend soin de ta futur femme.

Lexa : Merci papa, tu passe ?

Gustus : Je finis ici et j'arrive.

Lexa : Ok à tout à l'heure.

Gustus : A tout à l'heure ma puce, je suis content pour toi.

Lexa : Moi aussi, je sais que maintenant tout ira bien.

 **Trois ans plus tard…..**

Sergent : Général Wood, la Commandante Griffin-Wood souhaite un entretien.

Lexa : Faite-là entrer et sergent, ma femme n'as pas besoin de permission pour venir ici.

Sergent : Désolé Général, je l'ignorais.

Lexa : Maintenant vous le savez, vous pouvez disposer.

Sergent : (Salut militaire) A vos ordres mon Général.

En trois ans les choses ont pas mal bougé, évidemment je me suis mariée à Clarke. On s'est mariées deux ans pile-poil après notre rencontre, l'année d'après on a adopté des jumeaux Liam et Seth qui font notre joie. Octavia et Lincoln ont eu un second enfant il y a trois mois un garçon nommé Wells. Bellamy et Gina s'aiment toujours autant et s'occupent de Charly qui pousse à vue d'œil. Luna et Raven se sont mariés il y a un an, elles attendent leur premier enfant d'ici quelques mois. J'ai pris la place de mon père qui a pris sa retraite l'année dernière. Clarke dirige l'hôpital militaire où on s'est rencontrées et se concentre sur des opérations difficiles pour être le plus présente possible pour nos enfants. On a fait tombé Wallace ou il purge une peine de prison de cinq ans, ils lui ont retiré son titre de Général et ses privilè l'avoir fait tomber nous à tous valu une méga promotion. Jamais je n'aurait cru que ma vie prendrait cette tournure, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Lincoln a pris ma place à la formation des nouvelles recrues, secondé par Aden.

Clarke : Bonjour mon Général. (Sourire)

Lexa : (Sourire) Bonjour mon Commandant.

Clarke : Tu es rentrée tard hier ?

Lexa : Non, j'ai mangé avec les garçons, ils n'aiment pas quand tu es de garde.

Clarke : Je leur lirais deux histoires ce soir pour me rattraper, tu es occupée ou je peux te kidnapper ?

Lexa : Je suis toujours occupée.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Donc je te kidnappe.

Lexa : (Rire) Soit Commandante je vous suis.

Clarke : C'est bien soldat.

Elle commence à partir mais je l'enferme dans mes bras, je n'aime pas dormir sans elle. Je respire son odeur sucré et elle me serre contre elle plus fort.

Clarke : Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Lexa : Je t'aime.

Clarke : Je sais, je t'aime aussi.

Elle conduit durant une petit heure et on arrive au lac, mais de l'autre côté de là où on habite. Je l'interroge du regard et elle me fait sortir de la voiture en me tendant la main.

Clarke : Tu pensais que j'avais oublié n'est-ce pas ?

Je tourne la tête et vois tout nos amis et nos familles présents. En fait c'est moi qui ai oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Nos fils courent vers nous et on les réceptionne dans nos bras avec plaisir.

Lexa : Merci mon amour, c'est parfait.

Clarke : Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, alors qui va aider maman à souffler ses nombreuses, nombreuses bougies ?

Jumeaux : MOI !

Lexa : (Embrasse) Insolente, je ne suis pas si veille que ça. Merci pour cette vie mon amour, merci pour cette seconde chance. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible il y a cinq ans.

Clarke : Tu es ma seconde chance aussi Lexa !

(Embrasse)

Raven : Dites, on à faim nous !

(Rires)

Clarke/ Lexa : On arrive.

 **Fin**


End file.
